


Le vol d'une vie | Detroit Become Human

by cherrykza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, F/M, Love, Mystery, Police
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrykza/pseuds/cherrykza
Summary: La révolution menée par Markus est passée depuis 5 mois déjà, et les androïdes sont maintenant traités comme les humains. Hank travaille toujours avec son coéquipier Connor, l'androïde RK800, qu'il considère comme son fils.Depuis quelques jours, une nouvelle enquête leur a été attribuée : des bio-composants pour androïdes sont constamment volés, et ils ne se doutent absolument pas que ceci est bien plus que de simples vols. Pour leur enquête, ils auront l'aide de T/P, une personne au grade de Lieutenant qui vient tout juste d'arriver dans la ville de Detroit.| Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Quantic Dream.| Seul le personnage "T/P" (= ton prénom), qui est donc vous, a été créé par moi.| Étant donné que l'histoire est déjà terminée, il ne sert à rien de donner vos réponses aux choix.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) & You, Connor/You
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Alors que Hank enquêtait de nouveau sur une scène, Connor décida d'aller questionner l'un des témoins se trouvant à l'extérieur du magasin pillé. Il passa la porte d'entrée et sans même s'y attendre, rentra dans quelqu'un. La personne tomba au sol, jurant au passage à cause de la surprise. L'inconnue s'excusa avec précipitation ; on aurait dit qu'elle était limite effrayée à l'idée que la personne qu'elle venait de bousculer s'énerverait tout à coup contre elle. Connor lui sourit et lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, tout en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle lui lança un bref regard puis saisit sa main.

« Merci...

— Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit Connor avec un petit sourire. »

La jeune femme replaça l'une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille, puis elle reprit sa route à la même allure qu'avant sa chute. Une allure pressée, rapide, qui attisa la curiosité de l'androïde.

« Connor ! Viens-là, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! »

Connor se tourna vers la porte d'entrée de la boutique puis rejoignit Hank. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de questionner le témoin.

* * *

_Il se peut que vous ne connaissez pas certains codes, donc je les mets ici si besoin, avant de commencer l'histoire :_

_\- T/N = ton nom de famille_  
_\- T/P = ton prénom_  
_\- la (C/C) = couleur de cheveux. Ex : la blonde_  
_\- la femme aux cheveux (C/L) = longueur des cheveux_  
_\- (C/P) = couleur de peau_  
_\- la femme aux yeux (C/Y) = couleur des yeux_

_La personnification du personnage "T/P" est donc assez complète pour ce qui est du physique. Cependant, la personnalité que je lui donnerais ne sera probablement pas la même que la vôtre._


	2. Chapter 2

**Nouvelle coéquipière et interrogatoire**

* * *

Connor se trouvait sagement devant le bureau de Hank, qui avait décidément choisi de rester dormir un peu plus longtemps et arriver en retard. Connor l'avait pourtant forcé à se réveiller, mais il pensait à présent qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de le traîner hors de son lit avant de partir de la maison. A présent, il était bien obligé de patienter sa venue.

Son regard qui était perdu sur le décor du commissariat se dirigea finalement sur la silhouette d'une personne qu'il n'avait jamais vu venir en ce lieu auparavant. Peut-être une plainte, pensait-il, mais il comprit rapidement que ça n'était pas le cas quand cette personne se dirigea vers le bureau du supérieur Fowler. Le visage de cette inconnue, il s'en rappelait bien, mais il n'avait décidé que maintenant de l'analyser. _« Lieutenante T/N... »_ , c'était son identité. Une personne importante, donc, et Connor fit très vite le lien. Il savait que Hank et lui devaient avoir une nouvelle coéquipière pour leur enquête sur les vols de bio-composants d'androïdes. Toutes ces affaires semblaient bien plus que de simples vols, et ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un de qualifié dans le sujet, quelqu'un qui avait déjà eu affaire avec toutes ces choses. Lieutenant T/N était la mieux placée.

Alors que cette dernière se rendait justement dans le bureau de Fowler, Hank fit son arrivée dans le commissariat et Connor se rendit directement à sa rencontre.

« Pourquoi tu as pris autant de temps ? s'indigna Connor en fronçant les sourcils d'un air faussement agacé.

— Désolé Connor, j'avais quelque chose à faire... tenta Hank.

— Oui, dormir, n'est-ce pas ? Il faudrait que...

— Hank et Connor, dans mon bureau ! s'écria une voix féroce. »

Connor n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase ; Fowler venait de les appeler à son bureau. Les hypothèses de Connor se révélaient être correctes : cette jeune femme serait leur nouvelle partenaire. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le bureau, et leur supérieur prit aussitôt la parole :

« Voici votre nouvelle partenaire, elle vous aidera pour l'enquête sur les vols. C'est un honneur de l'avoir à nos côtés, donc vous deux, je vous demanderais bien d'être agréables avec elle. Surtout toi, Hank.

— Ouais, c'est bon, j'vais pas la bouffer, grommela le cinquantenaire.

Les trois policiers sortirent du bureau puis T/P commença par se présenter :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle T/P T/N. »

La voix de cette jeune femme était douce et distante à la fois. Elle intimidait un peu Connor, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se présenter convenablement auprès de sa nouvelle partenaire :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Connor, dit-il dans un charmant sourire.

— Enchantée, Connor.

— Et moi, c'est Hank.

— Enchantée, Hank. »

La voix de Hank montrait clairement son animosité par rapport à la présence de T/P, mais Connor la rassura en lui disant que ça lui passerait. Il se rappelait parfaitement de l'humeur catastrophique qu'avait Hank lorsqu'il a dû se mettre à travailler avec lui. Il détestait les androïdes à ce moment-là, et ça n'avait pas été mission facile pour se faire apprécier. Et dire que Hank le considérait à présent comme étant son fils.

« Y a-t-il un bureau pour moi ? demanda T/P. »

Hank ne l'avait même pas entendu tant elle avait parlé bas, et tant il était concentré sur son écran. Heureusement, Connor avait prêté attention aux paroles de T/P.

« Il y en a un de libre, juste à côté du mien. »

Il lui indiqua de la main la fameuse place, et la (C/C) le remercia. Elle s'installa puis se mit rapidement au travail ; après avoir allumé l'écran de son poste, elle commença à étudier les dossiers de l'enquête avec sérieux. Elle put remarquer notamment celui parlant d'un magasin. Le magasin devant lequel elle avait percuté l'androïde.

Ses yeux se levèrent un peu de sorte à voir le concerné, et celui-ci la remarqua presque aussitôt. Il lui sourit tout à fait normalement, alors que T/P baissa le regard et ne laissa rien paraître. Hormis un froncement de sourcils que personne n'aurait pu apercevoir à part un androïde. Cette attitude intrigua Connor une fois de plus, qui se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser pour réagir ainsi.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient partis à leur première investigation tous les trois ensemble. Une personne avait appelé pour faire part de son doute sur un habitant de l'immeuble, qui semblait trop louche à son goût. Le suspecté vivait dans un immeuble qui était d'un état extérieur un peu piteux, et dont les couloirs n'étaient pas vraiment mieux. Il y avait quelques déchets par terre, et de la poussière un peu partout.

« On dirait un cimetière... grommela Hank dans sa barbe. »

Ils montaient les escaliers, puisqu'il n'y avait aucun ascenseur dans le bâtiment – chose bien rare en cette année 2039. Cet endroit devait définitivement être très vieux. Connor marchait aux côtés de T/P, et prit l'initiative de commencer une conversation :

« Il me semble que nous nous sommes déjà vus autre part, avant de se voir ce matin, Mme T/N.

— En effet...

— Je suis désolé de vous avoir bousculé, ce jour-là. Vous aviez l'air d'être pressée, que faisiez-vous ?

— Rien de très important, je doute que tu aies envie et besoin de savoir. »

La discussion n'en fut pas plus et cette dernière laissa l'androïde plus intrigué encore qu'il ne l'était avant. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la porte de l'appartement, après une quinzaine d'étages montés. Connor toqua à la porte, et les trois policiers furent accueillis par une jeune femme.

« Bonjour, dit-elle dans un sourire chaleureux. »

Derrière elle se trouvait une petite fille, semblant peu rassurée. L'intuition de T/P lui disait qu'il y avait certainement quelque chose de pas net ici. Connor lui rendit son sourire et annonça pourquoi ils se trouvaient là.

« Bonjour madame, nous sommes de la police de Detroit. Est-ce que vous acceptez que nous vous posons des questions ? »

Il demanda ceci, mais elle n'avait honnêtement pas vraiment le choix. Si elle refusait, elle risquait de subir quelques conséquences. Elle accepta heureusement, et les trois rentrèrent dans la maison. La maison n'était pas pitoyable, les trois policiers avaient clairement vu pire tout au long de leur expérience. Les quatre adultes s'installèrent à table, tandis que la petite fille semblait toujours aussi tracassée, assise dans un coin de la pièce. Elle se cachait presque d'eux, les regardant d'un air étrange.

« Est-ce que vous êtes sortis récemment ?

— Oui, pour aller visiter ma tante avec ma fille.

— Pourquoi la visiter ? »

Les questions se posèrent l'une après l'autre, il n'y avait cependant pas vraiment de conclusion à cette investigation. Ils ne pouvaient pas déclarer la jeune femme comme étant coupable, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'elle n'avait rien de suspect.

« Votre fille semble nerveuse et apeurée. Son rythme cardiaque est élevé. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? interrogea Connor.

— Elle a peur des inconnus, ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour ça.

— Quelqu'un nous a appelé en disant que vous étiez revenue tard dans la nuit, avec votre fille, et que vous aviez un comportement étrange... poursuivit T/P.

— Il n'y avait rien de louche là-dedans, nia la femme. Nous sommes rentrées tard, en effet... Mais je regardais autour de moi comme ça car j'avais aperçu quelque chose dans la nuit, et ça m'inquiétait. C'est pour ça que nous nous sommes dépêchés de rentrer.

— Je vois. »

Ils n'insistèrent pas plus longtemps et finirent par se lever pour saluer la mère, puis l'enfant, qui n'avait pas changé d'attitude tout le long de l'interrogation. La femme ferma la porte derrière eux et ils commencèrent à marcher vers l'escalier doucement. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent un violent bruit, venant tout droit de l'appartement duquel ils venaient tout juste de sortir. Hank et Connor s'échangèrent un regard, alors que T/P n'hésita pas une seconde pour s'approcher. Elle put entendre à travers la porte la mère réprimander sa fille :

« C'est toi qui les as appelé, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais ce qui se passe quand tu tentes de faire démasquer maman, non ? Tu me cherches ?! »

Un bruit qui se rapproche à celui d'une claque retentit, et T/P décida alors de défoncer la porte d'entrée, avec colère. Ils entrèrent en fracas dans la maison, la femme se retournant avec une expression d'horreur au visage. Elle ne s'y attendait certainement pas.

« Ne bougez pas ! »

A côté d'elle, elle sortit une arme d'une commode puis la pointa par réflexe sur T/P, qui était parvenue à s'approcher le plus près d'elle. La lieutenante ne bougea plus, espérant un geste de la part de ses coéquipiers. Connor dut comprendre puisqu'il poussa violemment une chaise afin de créer une distraction, à laquelle l'armée ne s'attendait pas. La femme, complètement insensée, tira. L'androïde l'avait heureusement prévu, et réussit à esquiver la balle. T/P profita de ce moment rêvé pour sauter sur la dangereuse femme et lui retirer son arme – elle la jeta au loin, Hank la prenant à ses côtés par précaution.

Cependant, la mère n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et comptait bien se défendre : elle poussa avec sauvagerie la lieutenante, qui n'eut pas la force de la contrer à ce moment-là. Elle lui sauta ensuite dessus pour la renverser au sol. T/P étant en position de faiblesse, tentait pour le mieux qu'elle le pouvait de retenir les mains de la femme, qui tenait un couteau. Connor se précipita vers eux et tira vers lui la femme armée. Il récupéra en vitesse l'arme de poche, tandis que Hank se dirigeait vers eux pour menotter la mère.

« Ça va ? demanda Connor en offrant sa main à T/P.

— Oui, merci... »

Elle prit sa main et il l'aida à se relever, une fois de plus. Deux policiers étaient venus sur le lieu pour récupérer la menottée. La petite fille, qui avait assisté à la scène avec un regard horrifié, fut recueillie par T/P qui voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Pour la première fois, Connor et Hank purent la voir avec une autre expression que celle qu'elle affichait habituellement ; une expression inquiète et compatissante. Elle rassurait la petite fille comme s'il s'agissait de sa petite sœur, et c'était effectivement normal, mais voir une scène pareille devant ses yeux faisait toujours quelque chose au fond de soi.

« Je commençais réellement à me demander si elle n'était pas en fait un androïde obéissant et sans vie, comme toi au début de notre rencontre... murmura Hank à Connor, un regard attentif sur les deux filles.

— De même, mais elle est apparemment bien vivante. Ça... me rassure. Il semblerait qu'elle soit seulement très distante avec les gens.

— Ça va être compliqué, tout ça. »

Connor prit le temps d'analyser la lieutenante encore un moment avant que cette dernière amène finalement la petite fille aux deux policiers arrivés en renfort. Son envie d'en connaître plus sur cette nouvelle personne arrivée dans sa vie ne faisait qu'accroître, chaque fois qu'il la voyait dans de nouvelles situations. Il ne savait même pas si elle resterait longtemps avec eux, mais il voulait des réponses à toutes ses questions. Ça ne le concernait pas, cependant.

Une fois les deux habitantes de l'immeuble emmenées au commissariat, les trois inspecteurs qui étaient encore dans le bâtiment sortirent de ce dernier.

« Vous sembliez très inquiète pour cette fille, Mme T/N... constata l'androïde derrière T/P.

— Elle s'est fait frappée par sa 'mère', évidemment que j'étais inquiète... Elle a certainement subi plus avant qu'on n'arrive... rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton légèrement offensé, comme si elle ne comprenait pas la remarque de Connor. »

Connor, qui sembla remarquer le changement de ton de la lieutenante, tenta d'expliquer la venue de sa question.

« Je vous ai peu vu sourire ou même faire de quelconque expression depuis ce matin. Sauf lors de notre interrogation avec la suspecte, ou vous sembliez très sérieuse et méfiante. Ça m'a surpris quand je vous ai vu ainsi avec cette petite fille... Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle vous êtes si peu expressive ? continua l'androïde en arquant un sourcil. »

Il pouvait voir à côté de lui la policière regarder un instant sur le côté, les sourcils froncés. Connor en avait apprit beaucoup sur les humains, mais il savait bien que certaines expressions étaient parfois indescriptibles. Et c'était le cas pour celle de Mme T/N, qui fronçait les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait-il ? _Était-ce de l'incompréhension, de la culpabilité envers soi-même ?_

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Oh et merci pour l'aide, tout à l'heure... »

Connor eut droit à un petit sourire de la part de la jeune femme, le laissant perplexe et sans réelle réponse. Sa LED devint jaune un instant.

Alors qu'ils rentraient dans la vieille voiture de Hank, le cinquantenaire dirigea justement son regard dans le rétroviseur de la voiture pour pouvoir voir sa partenaire

« Eh, tu t'es bien débrouillée, gamine.

— Merci, le vieux. »

Ce surnom déclencha un rire chez ledit vieux, puis il annonça ensuite qu'il devait partir acheter des croquettes pour son chien. Ça ne prit pas beaucoup de temps à être fait, ils finirent enfin chez Hank pour que ce dernier puisse nourrir l'animal. En arrivant, T/P fut surpris de voir une maison aussi jolie. Elle semblait confortable, et la policière serait clairement ravie de vivre ici. Le chien de Hank, nommé Sumo, semblait apprécier la jeune femme. Elle passa un petit moment à lui offrir des caresses, sous les yeux bruns de Connor. L'androïde avait lui aussi l'air d'aimer beaucoup ce chien. T/P n'avait jamais vu de près des androïdes déviants, et elle était surprise de voir à quel point Connor, qui était l'un d'eux, paraissait... humain. Un sourire ne put s'empêcher de naître sur son visage en observant la machine chérir le chien.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent au commissariat, Hank partit directement à son bureau remplir son rapport. T/P souhaitait manger quelque chose avant de s'y mettre elle aussi, mais elle avait déjà comprit ce matin en voyant son nouveau supérieur, que celui-ci était très strict et pouvait s'énerver en un moins de temps. Tout le monde connaissait cet enfer de l'avoir sur le dos, et T/P ne voulait certainement pas le subir.

* * *

**PREMIER CHOIX :**

⭕ manger un truc

❌ écrire son rapport et éviter la mauvaise humeur de Fowler **** ****


	3. Chapter 3

Écrire son rapport (50,7%)  
Manger un truc (49,3%)

 **RÉSULTAT** : écrire son rapport.

** Un café ? **

* * *

Après réflexion, T/P pensait qu'il n'y avait pas grand intérêt à manger maintenant. Elle pouvait le faire plus tard, et puis elle avait quelque chose de plus important à faire. Il ne régnait pas en elle une envie de se faire blâmer dès son premier jour de travail. Puis, au fond d'elle, elle avait tout de même eut la pensée qu'elle devait éviter de prendre plus de poids. Elle n'en était déjà pas très fière, cela aurait été contrariant d'en prendre de plus belle.

Calmement, elle se rendit à son bureau, qui se trouvait juste en face de ceux de ses partenaires. Elle avait eu de la chance pour une fois, elle se rappelait encore de son dernier lieu de travail où son bureau était carrément à l'autre bout de la salle, et par conséquent au complet opposé du lieu où bossait son ancien partenaire. Son travail était le même ; elle était policière, nommée par la suite Lieutenante et considérée comme une personne importante parmi ses collègues. Malheur pour elle – ou pas –, elle partit. Elle trouvait tous ces gens insupportables, et elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à supporter ça encore longtemps. Son envie d'avoir un nouveau travail a dû se faire entendre de loin puisque le commissariat de Detroit lui proposa de venir. Le sujet de l'enquête était similaire à ce qu'elle faisait déjà ; ce qui l'arrangeait. Elle n'attendit pas plus pour accepter la demande d'aide.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva ici, et pour le moment, elle considérait que tout allait bien. Elle avait compris que Hank ne serait pas tâche facile vu son caractère, mais il avait déjà l'air de l'apprécier ; le rire qu'il avait échappé avant de démarrer sa voiture tout à l'heure le lui faisait penser. Connor était toutefois complètement différent. Il était d'un tempérament calme et sérieux. Il était souvent celui qui calmait Hank, de ce que T/P avait aperçu en cette demie-journée avec eux. Elle avait saisi en quoi tout le monde trouvait leur duo presque parfait. Leur façon de penser les aider à s'équilibrer, pour tenter de prendre les meilleures décisions.

T/P tapait sur son clavier quelques remarques pour son rapport, puis ce dernier étant terminé, elle se tourna vers Hank. Elle devait savoir ce qu'ils avaient déjà trouvé, avant qu'elle ne vienne s'ajouter à l'enquête. Elle faisait son travail rigoureusement...

« Vous avez trouvé quoi que ce soit d'important lors de vos dernières investigations ? demanda-t-elle, en le regardant avec attention. »

L'homme aux cheveux gris leva les yeux de son écran, se pencha en arrière dans un mouvement las contre son dossier, puis répondit :

« Au magasin, ça a été un vol d'une vingtaine de bio-composants. Et on n'a rien trouvé de concret, à part un dessin bizarre griffonné et laissé par terre. Je sais pas si c'était volontaire mais c'est vraiment étrange...

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait sur le dessin ?

— Tu connais le symbole de la paix chez les androïdes, je pense. C'était leur symbole, barré par un gars qui a dû perdre la boule... marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe grise. »

Le visage de la (C/C) s'assombrit un moment, avant qu'elle n'ait remercié Hank pour les informations. Le lieutenant sortit son portable, jurant en voyant un message qu'il aurait certainement préféré ne pas voir. Il annonça à la jeune femme qu'il risquait de bientôt s'en aller :

« T'as encore besoin d'un truc avant que j'm'en aille ? s'assura-t-il.

— Non, tu peux t'en aller. Merci. »

Le lieutenant lui sourit puis se leva. T/P ne sut pas où il partait, et ça l'importait peu. Son regard se perdit sur le petit coin dédié à la pause. Sa résolution n'avait pas duré longtemps, elle avait faim et maintenant qu'elle n'avait rien à faire, elle comptait bien aller manger. Elle s'y dirigea, se demandant ce que ce lieu pouvait proposer comme encas. Elle ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose d'extraordinaire, mais elle espérait bien que cela atteindrait son envie. Personne n'était là pour l'accueillir, hormis le bruit de la télé qui se trouvait sur la chaîne des informations. T/P se servit un snack au distributeur automatique, et l'ouvrit doucement. Il lui arrivait de l'ouvrir avec tellement de force que la sucrerie sautait du paquet – ça n'est pas sa faute si les paquets sont parfois si durs à ouvrir. Hilarant au début quand cela arrivait, mais T/P finissait vite très triste de retrouver son bonbon par terre, sur le sol sale. Ça en aura causé des pleurs, lorsqu'elle était enfant.

« Wow, ça faisait longtemps que j't'avais pas vu T/P ! Comment ça va depuis le lycée ? Ces cernes ! Tu dors assez T/P ? Tu devrais peut-être boire un peu plus de café. »

Alors que la femme aux cheveux (C/L) s'apprêtait à prendre une bouchée de son snickers, elle entendit cette voix qui la fit se stopper quelques millisecondes. Elle aurait honnêtement préféré ne pas l'entendre, mais la surprise fit qu'elle ne réagit pas à cet instant.

« Non, je vais très bien, Gavin.

— Je t'assure pourtant que ça fait peine à voir. »

La lieutenante se décida enfin à se tourner vers cette personne qu'elle n'appréciait pas tant que ça, mais qu'elle ne détestait pas non plus. Ce gars avait fait « parti » de sa vie pendant une dizaine d'années. Enfin, « parti » est une façon de parler parce qu'ils n'étaient que camarades de classe, rien de plus. Elle ne prêtait pas attention à lui – ou pour le moins, essayait. Il avait toujours fait n'importe quoi pour attirer son regard, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas à ce moment-là était que T/P le trouvait souvent très bête. Ils ne s'étaient plus revus depuis quelques années, et la jeune femme ne s'attendait pas du tout à le voir ici. Elle savait qu'il voulait devenir policier lorsqu'il était plus jeune, mais elle ne se doutait pas du tout que cela arriverait réellement.

Suite à cette remarque que T/P appréciait guère, l'homme prit un gobelet et se rendit en quelques pas à la machine à café. Une fois le café versé, il tendit le récipient dans un petit sourire taquin et moqueur.

* * *

**CHOIX :**

⭕ lui rendre son sourire et refuser le café dans un ton mielleux

❌ céder et prendre le café

**(1051 mots)**

**CONSÉQUENCES DU CHOIX PRÉCÉDENT :**

  
Opportunité de vivre chez un collègue 🔒

Conversation avec Connor 🔒

Informations sur l'enquête 🔓

Hank ⬆️⬆️


	4. Chapter 4

Refuser le café d'un ton mielleux (70,8%)  
Céder et accepter le café (29,2%)

 **RÉSULTAT** : refuser d'un ton mielleux.

**Un moment à part**

* * *

Un sourire mielleux se dessina sur le visage de T/P. Face à l'attitude de Gavin, elle ne souhaitait que lui répondre dignement. Elle aimait être sarcastique envers les gens désagréables, et pour le moment le jeune homme en faisait parti.

« Non merci, dit-elle en poussant doucement sa main plus loin d'elle. »

Le ton et la réponse de la lieutenante ne plut clairement pas à Gavin, et c'était le but. Elle put le voir grâce à son sourire qui s'intensifiait. Un sourire amer, visiblement déçu. Le regard du policier riva sur sa propre main, puis il finit par prendre un gorgée du café. Il ne répondit pas puis se dirigea vers sa collègue, qui avait assisté à la scène entière.

T/P termina son snack puis s'en alla du petit coin de pause, pouvant entendre avant de partir : « Elle s'appelle T/P, c'est une meuf que j'aime bien ». Elle ne réfléchit pas plus que ça et retourna à son bureau.

Elle prit ses notes et commença à écrire dans celles-ci. Pour travailler dans les meilleures conditions, elle avait besoin de se resituer au mieux dans l'enquête, de marquer tous les indices. Elle pensait qu'il était peut-être même possible que son enquête actuelle soit liée avec les affaires qu'elle avait eues auparavant. Les cas se ressemblaient effectivement ; des vols de bio-composants, résultant à des boutiques ravagées. On pouvait comprendre que les personnes étant à l'origine des vols n'étaient certainement pas pacifistes. Les heures passaient, et il ne restait plus tant de monde. Les paupières de T/P s'alourdissaient, et elles se fermaient avec lenteur sans que la lieutenante ne le veuille. Elle tenta de résister au sommeil, mais celui-ci l'avait battue.

Un livre se trouvait sur le bureau de Connor, et l'androïde venait justement le chercher. A quelques mètres de lui, il remarqua sa partenaire, endormie, doucement sur son bureau. Connor pensa d'abord à la réveiller. Mais en analysant T/P, il comprit qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de repos et n'osa pas le faire. La jeune femme avait froid ; Connor remarqua la veste posée sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il la prit et la posa délicatement sur le dos de sa partenaire. Sa LED devint jaune quelques secondes, puis il finit par s'en aller du lieu de travail.

« Mme T/N, réveillez-vous, s'il vous plaît. »

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et les posa sur la personne qui venait de la réveiller : un policier androïde. Elle semblait déboussolée.

« Vous devez vous en aller.

— Oh, ah oui... Merci... »

Avec lenteur, elle se leva et prit ses affaires qu'elle fourra dans son sac à dos. L'androïde l'ayant réveillé se retira. En regardant l'heure, elle remarqua qu'il était 21 heures passées, et qu'elle avait passé une bonne heure à dormir. Elle espérait au plus profond d'elle que son supérieur n'avait rien remarqué, ou qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour le moins. Le commissariat était bientôt vide – en fait, les dernières personnes encore restées commençaient justement à s'en aller. Elle se dépêcha de plus belle, puis sortit enfin du bâtiment.

La nuit était presque tombée. On pouvait encore voir le soleil sur les nuages, donnant une jolie vue si on levait les yeux au ciel. Il suffisait de 20 minutes à T/P pour rentrer à son hôtel. En songeant à cela, elle se rappela bien vite qu'il lui fallait une solution. Étant donné qu'elle n'avait plus suffisamment d'argent, elle ne pouvait pas se payer plus de nuits à l'hôtel. Cette nuit était la dernière. Elle avait quelques connaissances habitant à Detroit, comme Gavin, mais elle ne s'imaginait pas aller à l'improviste chez eux de cette manière. Elle n'oserait jamais aller demander.

Le vent qui était bonnement agréable pour elle la consolait un peu. C'était le mois de mai, et les nuits en ce moment étaient plaisantes pour leur température douce. Le bruit des feuilles la relaxaient, et elle se décida à s'asseoir sur un banc. Celui-ci donnait sur le pont Ambassadeur de Detroit, que T/P observa avec attention quelques instants. La mélodie dans ses oreilles et la vue qui lui était offerte la calma. Sur ses lèvres se forma un petit sourire, et elle avait fermé les yeux.

Son cœur manqua de se stopper lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec brusquerie. Sur ses deux jambes, elle était prête à se défendre. Ça n'était que Connor, accompagné de Sumo, son chien à Hank et lui. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en le voyant là.

« Vous avez de bons réflexes, commenta-t-il. Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous sembliez... désespérée, et triste... »

Il était vrai qu'il arrivait souvent à T/P de s'emporter dans ce genre de moments, seule avec elle-même. Le flot de toutes les pensées qu'elle avait accumulé finissait par s'évader, la faisant craquer, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle se trouvait donc parfois en train de pleurer, sans même qu'elle ne le veuille – mais elle en avait besoin.

Après un moment d'hésitation, elle reprit place sur le banc et lâcha un léger soupir. Comment se faisait-il que Connor venait toujours à sa rencontre et lui fasse peur ainsi ? Ça n'était pas son but, elle s'en doutait évidemment. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait toujours en savoir plus sur elle.

« Oui, oui... Ne t'inquiète pas... »

Un petit silence s'installa, mais l'androïde reprit vite la parole :

« Vous mentez, Mme T/N, ajouta-t-il. »

Le concernée baissa les yeux, tentant au mieux de garder son calme. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se retenir de craquer devant l'androïde déviant.

« Je me rends juste compte que j'suis dans la merde. »

Connor sembla avoir du mal à comprendre ; il fronça des sourcils un moment.

« J'ai déjà entendu Hank dire quelque chose dans le même genre. Cela veut dire que vous êtes dans une situation déplaisante, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ouais, c'est ça mais dit de manière bien plus familière. Évite de parler comme ça devant quelqu'un de haut placé.

— Merci de m'avoir éclairé. Mais revenons-en à vous, Mme T/N.

— Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Même si tu utilises 'mademoiselle', j'ai l'impression d'être vieille.

— Excusez-moi, ça n'était pas mon intention.

— Tu te rappelles de mon prénom ? T/P. Tutoies-moi, s'il te plaît.

— Je vais essayer, mais je ne garantis pas d'y arriver, répondit-il d'un ton désolé.

La femme sembla confuse, regardant le jeune homme à côté d'elle.

« Tu ne peux pas encrer ça dans ton programme ?

— Si, mais Hank m'a demandé de vous montrer du respect en vous vouvoyant. »

Pendant qu'elle s'adossait contre le banc, la lieutenante lâcha un soupir avant de sourire, amusée par l'explication de Connor.

« Pourquoi penses-tu être dans une mauvaise situation ?

— Oh, je le pense pas, c'est surtout que c'est le cas. »

En voyant Connor pencher la tête sur le côté par curiosité, elle continua de parler, tout en amenant sa main jusqu'à la tête du saint-bernard pour le caresser. Sumo pouvait paraître intimidant pour certains, mais T/P remarquait bien qu'il n'attendait que des caresses.

« Je dors dans un hôtel pour le moment, mais après cette nuit, je n'aurais plus assez pour payer. Donc il me faut un lieu où habiter pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que je puisse trouver une vraie maison... raconta-t-elle dans un ton las. Sauf que je n'ai aucun endroit où être hébergée. »

De nouveau, la LED de l'androïde devint jaune un moment. Il considérait les informations énoncées par T/P comme importantes, et les avait donc enregistrées.

« C'est en effet problématique... Tu n'as pas d'amis ou de connaissances qui pourraient t'héberger ?

— J'y ai pensé, mais je doute que ce soit si facile. J'ai quelques connaissances, mais je me vois mal aller leur demander de m'héberger. Soit ils ne m'apprécient pas, soit ils n'en n'auront rien à faire. Je sais par exemple qu'il y a Gavin, mais... Je doute que ce soit possible avec lui. Je ne crois pas qu'il m'apprécie.

— Tu connais Gavin ?

— C'était un ancien camarade de classe, je l'ai connu du collège jusqu'au lycée. J'l'ai vu tout à l'heure, et je pensais pas qu'il deviendrait vraiment policier. »

L'androïde hocha la tête puis regarda l'horizon. La femme aux cheveux (C/C) à côté de lui le regardait du coin de l'œil. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien penser – bien qu'elle avait toujours du mal à comprendre comment une machine pouvait penser, ou même imaginer. Peut-être qu'il fallait juste ne pas se poser la question, songea-t-elle. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, ce genre de questions lui venaient parfois à l'esprit et elle n'en avait aucun contrôle.

L'ancien déviant se leva et fit quelques pas pour s'approcher de la rambarde séparant la mer du petit parc.

« Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais t'aider, mais je compte y réfléchir cette nuit. Tu as bien dit qu'il te restait une nuit dans cet hôtel ?

— Oui...

— Demain, je te dirai quelles solutions ou conseils je t'ai trouvés. Je vais te trouver quelque chose.

— Connor, non, tu n'es pas...

— Passe une bonne nuit, tu as besoin de dormir. A demain, lieutenante. »

T/P n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire ce qu'elle voulait. Il partait déjà en trottinant, Sumo à ses côtés. La gêne la frappa après quelques secondes. Tout d'abord parce que la façon à laquelle Connor semblait déterminé à l'aider l'embarrassait ; elle n'aimait pas mettre un poids de plus sur le dos des autres, et tentait toujours de régler ses problèmes elle-même. Mais aussi parce que la manière dont l'androïde l'avait appelée n'allait pas du tout avec le tutoiement qui précédait. Cela faisait penser à certains fantasmes qu'ont des gens, où la personne appelle son partenaire « policier » ou « lieutenant » dans un roleplay coquin.

T/P se leva elle aussi, et commença à marcher. Connor avait tout de même raison ; vu sa fatigue, la (C/C) devait se reposer, surtout pour la journée qui l'attendait le lendemain.

De loin, T/P pouvait apercevoir Connor et Hank discutaient. L'ambiance dans le commissariat était relativement calme, étant donné qu'il n'était que 8 heures du matin. Elle rejoignit ses deux partenaires, et entreprit de prendre la parole :

« Bonjour, vous deux.

— Salut T/P, comment tu vas ? s'exclama Hank en souriant.

— Je vais bien, et vous ?

— Ça va, répondit-il.

— Je me porte bien, merci... termina Connor. »

Les trois policiers étaient à nouveau réunis, et ils devaient maintenant se mettre au travail.

« Il y a une affaire ? poursuivit la lieutenante.

— On doit interroger la femme d'hier, ronchonna Hank en regardant en direction de la salle d'interrogatoire.

— Mh, je vois... »

Le duo de policiers se leva et rejoignit la jeune femme, qui partait déjà en direction de la salle d'interrogatoire. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce qui se trouvait à côté, celle qui permettait d'assister à l'interrogatoire derrière le faux miroir. T/P resta debout avec Connor tandis que Hank s'installa.

« Ah ouais, y'a l'autre Gavin qui vient aussi. »

T/P ne put cacher une légère grimace ; après la rencontre d'hier, elle aurait du mal à le voir sans penser qu'il était con. Elle espérait même au fond d'elle qu'un éclair de raison vienne le frapper, puis qu'il décide de s'excuser auprès de T/P. Mais elle n'y croyait pas trop. En jetant un regard vers Connor, elle remarqua ce dernier sourire alors qu'il la regardait. C'était un sourire amusé, et T/P se demanda honnêtement s'il n'avait juste pas deviné toutes ses pensées à l'instant.

L'homme qu'elle redoutait de voir entra dans la pièce, son habituel sourire désagréable aux lèvres. T/P inspira discrètement, s'apprêtant au pire.

« Salut, dit-il en regardant Hank et T/P, salut petit malin. »

Connor ne commenta pas le surnom que Gavin lui donna – il y était habitué depuis. Le groupe de policiers devait choisir qui irait interroger la coupable. Il fut évidemment décidé que ce serait Connor – il était celui qui avait le plus de succès dans la matière. Il se rendit avec calme jusqu'à la salle. T/P regardait la scène avec attention. Elle était curieuse de voir comment l'androïde s'y prendrait, même si elle se doutait que ça ne serait pas très différent de comment les humains faisaient. Au fil de l'interrogatoire, elle pouvait sentir la tension monter de l'autre côté de la vitre. Elle montait à tel point que même de leur côté, ils pouvaient se sentir mal. T/P lança un regard bref vers Hank, qui observait la scène très attentivement, comme elle le faisait. Elle pouvait voir que quant à Gavin, il semblait agacé ; ça ne changeait pas vraiment. La jeune femme ne se rappelait pas qu'il était aussi insupportable avant, et elle se demandait bien ce qui avait pu se passer dans sa vie pour le rendre ainsi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la coupable commença enfin à parler. Elle révéla connaître des gens étant plus ou moins liés aux vols récents de bio-composants. Les sourcils de T/P se froncèrent. Cette partie de l'interrogatoire devenait bien plus importante pour elle. Ces fameuses personnes dont la coupable parlait étaient apparemment cachées dans la ville. Elle ne savait pas elle-même pourquoi ils volaient des bio-composants, mais ce qu'elle pouvait affirmer cependant était qu'ils agissaient à plusieurs.

Lorsque Connor demanda où elle était partie la nuit, comme l'avait signalé une voisine, elle répondit qu'elle s'était rendue au Hostel Detroit, un hôtel pas très loin de là. Une information cruciale, qu'ils allaient certainement exploiter après l'interrogatoire.

Ce dernier se termina justement quelques minutes plus tard, Connor revenant alors qu'un autre policier emmenait la coupable en cellule. Hank se leva de son siège pour venir lui taper amicalement le dos.

« Super, fiston ! T'es vraiment le meilleur pour ça, déclara-t-il en souriant. »

La proximité des deux hommes fit sourire la jeune femme ; ils étaient vraiment proches, et le surnom qu'avait utilisé le vieux le confirmait. En sortant de la salle, T/P s'approcha de l'androïde, comptant elle aussi le complimenter pour son succès.

« Bravo Connor, tu as l'air d'un vrai pro pour ce genre de trucs.

— Merci.

— T/P ! »

L'appelée serra les dents en entendant cette voix : c'était celle de Gavin. Le concerné l'a rattrapa et maintenant qu'il se trouvait à côté d'elle, il commença à parler. T/P et ses coéquipiers se dirigeaient vers le coin de pause, Gavin faisant donc de même pour rester avec T/P.

« Je... Je voulais m'excuser pour hier... Mon but n'était pas d'être désagréable. »

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la petite pièce, T/P lança un regard vers l'homme à côté d'elle. En voyant son expression, elle put ressentir l'honnêteté des paroles de Gavin, ce qui la surprit. Il semblait réellement se sentir coupable et fautif. Le groupe de policiers s'installa à une table, ayant toujours Gavin à leurs pattes. C'était surprenant, étant donné qu'il faisait normalement tout son possible pour ne pas avoir Connor près de lui. Il avait l'air déterminé à ce que T/P l'écoute.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes mal, je m'étais mal exprimé. Je m'inquiétais juste pour ta santé, continua donc le brun.

— T'as déjà réussi à te mettre T/P sur le dos, Gavin ? rigola Hank. Il est toujours désagréable même quand il veut être se montrer protecteur, ce con, disait-il comme si l'impliqué ne se trouvait pas du tout en face de lui.

— Je t'emmerde, Hank. »

Gavin se tourna de nouveau vers T/P :

« Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

— Je m'en fous, tant que tu me casses pas les couilles une nouvelle fois. »

La femme aux yeux (C/Y) remarqua un sourire amusé de la part de Hank, qui semblait apprécier le spectacle.

« Il vous a embêté, Mme T/P ? demanda Connor en penchant la tête. »

T/P ne commenta pas sur le fait qu'il la vouvoyait de nouveau, elle remarqua bien qu'il faisait un effort pour au moins l'appeler par son prénom.

« Oh ta gueule, Connor. C'était pas mon intention. Sale androïde de merde. »

Avant même que Hank l'insulte pour défendre celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, la lieutenante grommela :

« Eh c'est bon Gavin, t'as pas besoin de l'agresser. »

La mine colérique de Gavin s'adoucit face à la remarque de T/P. Même si elle avait haussé le ton, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver charmante. Connor interrogea T/P, se fichant que Gavin soit là :

« Avez-vous trouvé un endroit où habiter ?

— Oh, euh non.

— Je pense avoir pour vous quelques lieux pour.

— Tu as besoin d'un endroit où dormir ? questionna Gavin.

— Ouais, j'ai plus d'argent pour payer l'hôtel.

— La nièce de Hank habite dans la ville, et elle nous a dit qu'elle pouvait vous héberger si vous le souhaitez. Elle vit avec son mari. Sinon, vous pouvez notamment venir chez nous, nous avons une chambre d'ami et la maison est évidemment assez grande pour 3 personnes. Pour finir... » Il lança son regard sur Gavin : « Il y a Gavin.

— Il y a moi. »

Ils dirent ces deux phrases en chœur, comme s'ils se trouvaient dans une comédie.

« Je vis dans un assez grand appartement, et comme eux, y'a une chambre d'ami. J'ai aussi deux chats, ça ne pose pas problème ?

— Non, mais... Je ne sais pas chez qui aller. »

Elle n'avait jamais vu la nièce de Hank auparavant, elle se sentirait certainement très mal à l'aise avec elle. Quant à Hank et Connor, elle avait vu leur maison la dernière fois, et même si elle était fort sympathique, elle ne connaissait pas très bien le duo. Ils avaient l'air très gentils, mais T/P préférait prendre ses précautions ; elle ne les connaissait que depuis deux jours. Elle connaissait Gavin depuis bien longtemps, et même s'ils n'étaient pas amis avant, elle savait qu'elle pouvait plus le considérer comme une personne de confiance que les autres. Il avait aussi fait un effort pour s'excuser et s'était montré attentionné envers elle, ce qui lui faisait plaisir. Et il avait deux chats !

* * *

**CHOIX :**

⭕ aller chez la nièce de Hank

❌ aller chez Hank et Connor

⬛ aller chez Gavin

(3037 mots)

**CONSÉQUENCES DU CHOIX PRÉCÉDENT :**

Discussion au parc avec Connor 🔓

Gavin s'excuse 🔓

Gavin ⬇️ (bon ça change pas le fait qu'il vous aime bien ptdrr)


	5. Chapter 5

aller chez Gavin (34,9%)  
aller chez Hank et Connor (46,5%)  
aller chez la nièce de Hank (18,6%)

 **RÉSULTAT** : aller chez Hank et Connor.

**Une nouvelle maison**

* * *

« Je vais aller chez vous, décida-t-elle en se tournant vers Hank et Connor. »

Ils avaient été très aimables avec elle, et leur maison était très agréable, ce qui lui donnait clairement envie de s'y installer. Elle aimait bien leur saint-bernard, qui était un chien très mignon avec elle, et c'était une raison de plus pour aller chez eux. Gavin eut une légère grimace mais il ne dit rien, respectant évidemment le choix de T/P. Il s'adressa une dernière fois à T/P avant de partir :

« Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux me demander. »

La jeune femme appréciait l'attention que lui donnait Gavin, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si obnubilé par elle. Elle se tourna finalement vers ses deux partenaires. Hank souriait, ce qui eut le don de faire réagir T/P. Elle arqua un sourcil.

« Oui ?

— Tes affaires sont prêtes pour venir chez nous ? demanda Hank pour éviter la question de T/P.

— Non, mais je vais faire ça après notre journée.

— Ok, je te laisse gérer ça alors. »

Tous les trois à leurs tables, Hank ayant son donut à la main et T/P un soda, ils se mirent à parler au sujet du lieu mentionné par la coupable. Après leur petite pause encas, ils comptaient s'y rendre. Ils se préparèrent donc pour sortir.

« On va poser des questions au propriétaire de l'hôtel, puis après on verra, informa Hank en mettant son manteau. »

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel ne fut pas très long. L'endroit était à l'écart de tous les grands bâtiments qu'on trouvait habituellement en ville. La couleur verte régnait et le soleil atteignait une bonne partie des coins. C'était un beau lieu pour une ballade ou un pique-nique. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens non plus – presque personne. On se sentait clairement bien ici. Personne ne pourrait se douter que des gens malintentionnés traînaient dans le coin et organisaient des rendez-vous.

« C'est joli ici... commenta T/P. »

Connor, à côté d'elle, confirma d'un « je suis d'accord » qui donna le sourire à la lieutenante. Connor remarquait bien qu'elle s'ouvrait un peu plus, au point de sourire davantage près d'eux. Ça n'était que leur deuxième journée, et Connor pensait donc qu'elle n'était peut-être pas très à l'aise, timide ou introvertie. Les oreilles de cette dernière devinrent justement roses plus Connor passait de temps à l'observer. Il le remarqua et détourna son regard brun de sa coéquipière. Il avait évidemment compris que son regard la dérangeait. Son hypothèse sur une possible timidité lui semblait pour le moment la plus probable.

L'hôtel était aussi chaleureux que ce petit coin verdoyant. Le mur extérieur était fait de briques rouges, et il y a une une épaisse ligne de briques colorées, qui rendait la surface bien plus appréciable à l'œil.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel et furent accueillis par une femme qui se trouvait au comptoir d'accueil. Elle leur sourit et les salua :

« Bonjour, avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

— Bonjour, Police de Detroit. Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions, annonça Connor.

— Je serais ravie de pouvoir vous aider. »

Les trois policiers posèrent quelques questions ; si elle avait aperçu quelqu'un de louche dans les environs de l'hôtel, ou si un client s'était comporté bizarrement. Toutes ces questions ne donnèrent rien, l'hôtesse ne savait rien et n'avait rien vu non plus. L'équipe sortit de l'hôtel. Ils étaient tous les trois dégoûtés du peu de résultats que menait cette enquête. Ils n'avaient aucune piste.

Ils entrèrent de nouveau dans la vieille voiture de Hank.

« On peut revenir plus tard, ce soir ? Il y aura peut-être un rendez-vous et on verra quelqu'un ? proposa T/P.

— Cette proposition est certainement une bonne idée, nous allons faire ça. En attendant, nous avons un appel pour une nouvelle scène, avertit Connor. »

Les deux personnes à l'arrière entendirent Hank grommelait quelque chose dans sa barbe grise, mais il finit tout de même par démarrer la voiture pour se rendre à l'adresse envoyée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent face à eux un magasin tout à fait basique. Ils sortirent et l'habituel détective Ben Collins vint à leur rencontre. C'était un policier sérieux et apprécié par ses collègues, ayant un humour qui ne manquait pas de plaire aux autres.

« Salut Hank, et bonjour... Lieutenante T/P T/N ? Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer.

— Oh, je n'ai rien de spécial. Heureuse de vous rencontrer tout de même, Détective Collins. »

Le concerné ricana puis reprit, tourné vers Connor :

« Comment ça va, Connor ?

— Je vais bien, et vous Collins ?

— Oh tu sais, comme d'habitude. Bon... Revenons aux affaires. C'est un nouveau vol, mais pas de bio-composants cette fois. »

Hank grimaça. Les sourcils froncés par un mélange de colère et d'incompréhension, il demanda directement :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là, alors ?

— Attend, j'y viens. »

Le détective expliqua que le vol était particulier. Il n'était effectivement pas par rapport à des bio-composants, mais les personnes ayant commit le délit étaient cependant concernées. Elles portaient des casques noirs, tous couverts d'un tag.

« Le caissier a fait un dessin du symbole qui était tagué sur les casques, conclut Collins en tendant un bout de papier aux trois coéquipiers. »

Sur celui-ci se trouvait le symbole, qui était un dessin anti-androïde. Ils l'avaient évidemment déjà vu quelque part.

« Eh mais c'est le même truc qu'on avait trouvé dans la boutique, la dernière fois ! La croix de paix des androïdes, barrée ! s'exclama Hank.

— Voilà en quoi ça vous concerne. »

Ils commencèrent donc leur enquête sur la scène de vol. Hank partait voir les clients témoins de la scène tandis que Connor se dirigeait à l'intérieur de la boutique en recherche d'indices. La femme aux cheveux (C/C) marcha jusqu'au caissier victime du braquage.

« Bonjour, je suis Lieutenante T/N. Je peux vous poser quelques questions ?

— Oui, bien sûr...

— Combien étaient-ils ? commença-t-elle.

— Ils étaient quatre. Je pense que c'était trois hommes et une femme.

— Avez-vous vu quoi que ce soit par rapport à leur physique ?

— Non, ils s'étaient habillés de la tête aux pieds en noir, et chaque casque cachait leur visage et leurs cheveux. »

T/P nota rapidement sur son carnet les informations puis continua :

« Quelles étaient leurs armes ?

— Des pistolets.

— Que venaient-ils voler ?

— Des... Outils de bricolage. Ils ont aussi prit l'argent de la caisse. »

La lieutenante poursuivit un moment les questions puis laissa enfin le caissier seul. Connor revint auprès d'elle presque aussitôt.

« Je n'ai rien trouvé de concret... »

Leurs recherches ne donnèrent rien de plus. Ils étaient assez déprimés de voir où tout ça menait. Ils sortirent, accompagné de Hank qui avait enfin terminé de parler avec Collins.

« Ça me claque ces conneries... Allons au Chicken Feed, marmonna Hank. »

Ledit Chicken Feed était un stand qui se trouvait dans une rue juste sous un pont. La première fois que Connor était venu ici, il pleuvait des cordes et il n'y avait que deux-trois personnes dans les environs. Aujourd'hui, c'était le contraire. Le soleil chauffait la place, et une bonne dizaine de personnes se trouvait dans la rue. Connor continuait de réprimander Hank par rapport à la mal-bouffe faite ici, mais il continuait de venir de temps en temps.

« Comme d'hab', s'il te plaît. Tu veux un truc, T/P ?

— Euh... Ça ira, merci. »

La nourriture du vieux étant prête, les trois se mirent autour d'une table ronde, qui était protégée d'un parasol. T/P semblait rassurée de ne plus avoir à supporter le soleil.

« Nous sommes coincés dans notre enquête, marmonna Connor d'un ton frustré.

— Ouais. »

Hank prit une bouchée de son hamburger puis continua :

« Il semble qu'on est affaire avec des pros.

— Nous savons qu'ils sont contre la liberté des androïdes. Peut-être qu'ils volent des bio-composants pour empêcher les androïdes d'avoir de quoi être réparés ? émit comme hypothèse T/P.

— Des vrais fils de pute, réagit Hank. »

T/P ne répondit pas et regarda simplement la rue ensoleillée. Connor sembla comprendre que ce sujet la touchait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien, T/P ?

— Oui... » Elle se frotta les yeux puis reprit : « Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. »

L'androïde fronça des sourcils, un air inquiet au visage. Il lança un coup d'œil à Hank qui, comme lui, ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait ; il haussa les épaules.

Ils discutèrent encore, puis dans les environs de 20 heures, ils partirent à nouveau à l'Hostel Detroit. Comme prévu plus tôt dans la journée, ils comptaient rester un moment dans la voiture pour surveiller les environs. Après cette journée sans aboutissement, ils espéraient voir quelque chose d'intéressant et les aidant à avancer dans leur enquête. Toutes les lumières de la voiture étaient éteintes, pour ainsi ne pas attirer l'attention – ça aurait été bien bête. Ils parlaient même en chuchotant, pour qu'on ne les entende pas à l'extérieur de la voiture. La rue était déserte et il n'y avait aucun bruit, il fallait donc évidemment se faire discrets.

Comme d'habitude, Hank était au volant alors que Connor et T/P se trouvaient à l'arrière. Le soleil commençait tout juste à se coucher.

Les minutes passaient, le soleil tombait au fur et à mesure de l'attente. Sous le regard de Connor, la lieutenante sortit un bonbon. Il l'analysa aussitôt, n'ayant pas d'autres choses à faire. C'était un bonbon tendre à la cerise. En y pensant, l'androïde souhaitait avoir le sens du goût. Il voulait manger et apprécier n'importe quel plat et nourriture qui lui paraissait appétissante. Il enviait les humains pour cette capacité qu'il n'avait pas. Il ne savait pas cuisiner non plus. Ses principales fonctions étaient d'enquêter, de faire des courses poursuite ou d'interroger les suspects. Il pouvait bien évidemment apprendre la cuisine, mais Hank n'était pas le meilleur pour ça, et cela aurait été une mauvaise idée de lui demander des leçons.

2 heures passèrent sans que qui que ce soit ne se montre dans les environs.

« C'est pourtant l'heure à laquelle la femme était revenue avec sa fille.

— Pas de rendez-vous aujourd'hui, apparemment. On va faire un rapide tour en voiture, et si y'a vraiment personne, on se barre. »

Après ceci étant dit, Hank démarra la voiture et roula dans les alentours de l'hôtel. Cela ne donna rien non plus. Hank souffla, agacé, puis prit la route vers le commissariat. T/P était elle aussi ennuyée par tout ça. Elle espérait avancer dans l'enquête, mais c'était le néant.

Elle lança un coup d'œil à Connor et remarqua que ce dernier avait les yeux fermés.

« Connor ?

— Il fait son rapport aux autres androïdes policiers, t'inquiète, expliqua Hank les yeux rivés sur la route.

— Comme ça ?

— Ouais, moi aussi j'ai été surpris la première fois. »

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas les entendre, comme s'il dormait profondément. Inconsciemment, T/P profita de ce moment pour l'étudier. Son visage était recouvert de quelques grains de beauté, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela mignon. Elle trouvait charmantes les personnes ayant de petits grains de beauté au niveau des joues, des pommettes et des tempes, ou sur d'autres parties du visage. Le genre de détails qu'on finissait par remarquer en regardant la personne avec attention. Cela apportait un charme une fois aperçus, selon T/P. Connor avait les joues creuses, et ses sourcils étaient courbés, lui donnant un air doux et mignon. La lieutenante avait aussi remarqué que l'une des mèches brunes de l'androïde partait toujours sur l'avant, se trouvant de cette manière sur son front.

Il fallait avouer qu'il était beau. CyberLife n'avait pas raté son physique – _si on fait des robots, autant les faire beaux_ , s'étaient-ils sûrement dit. Leur créateur, Kamski, n'était toujours pas réapparu. « Il se cachait probablement du public dans sa belle maison à l'écart de la ville », pensa T/P. Il était connu pour être un homme élégant, et ça n'était pas étonnant que ses créations en soient de même.

La femme aux cheveux (C/C) se décida finalement à détourner le regard lorsqu'elle vit la LED du jeune homme redevenir bleue. Probablement un signe que Connor avait fini son rapport et allait rouvrir les yeux. Elle lança son regard (C/Y) vers Hank, qui souriait. Il se retenait presque de rire. Il regardait la jeune femme via le rétroviseur, et T/P ne prit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il l'avait vue. « Ne pas fixer Connor de nouveau », se donna-t-elle comme ordre en esquivant le regard du vieux. Elle n'avait pas du tout été discrète sur ce coup-là.

Ils rentrèrent enfin à leur lieu de travail et écrivirent leur rapport – ça ne prit pas beaucoup de temps puisque leur journée était plutôt vide. Il était 22 heures passées et c'était déjà l'heure pour eux de rentrer chez eux. T/P prévint Hank et Connor qu'elle partait prendre ses affaires à l'hôtel. Elle passa la porte d'entrée du commissariat.

« Accompagne-la. Je pense pas qu'elle puisse trouver seule la maison. Puis tu pourras l'aider.

— Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'apprécie assez pour qu'elle me laisse l'aider, répondit Connor.

— Tu racontes n'importe quoi, soupira Hank. Je vais tenter de préparer un truc à manger pour nous trois. Tardez pas trop. »

Connor n'eut donc pas le choix. Il sortit du bâtiment dans le but de rattraper sa partenaire de travail. Il arriva près d'elle sans problème et la salua.

« Hank voulait que je vous aide.

— C'est gentil, mais tu n'as pas besoin. Tu m'as déjà bien aidé pour trouver un endroit où dormir... »

Elle sourit sous les yeux attentifs de Connor. Elle paraissait avoir beaucoup de mal à laisser les autres l'aider.

« Où est-ce que vous habitiez avant, T/P ?

— A New York.

— C'est loin d'ici.

— Ouais, mais ça valait le coup. J'en pouvais plus de cet endroit, et quand Folwer m'a proposé cette affaire, j'me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée. Dommage que je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour pouvoir vivre dans une vraie maison. Je suis désolée de vous embêter avec ma présence.

— Vous ne nous embêtez pas. Quand j'ai parlé de votre problème à Hank, il a directement proposé l'idée que vous veniez chez nous. Il ne l'a pas beaucoup montré pour le moment, mais il vous apprécie.

— Tant mieux... »

En moins de temps que prévu, ils atteignirent l'hôtel. Ils montèrent les quelques étages pour arriver jusqu'à la chambre de T/P. Elle ouvrit sa valise et commença à y fourrer les quelques tenues qu'elle avait rangées dans le placard de la chambre.

« J'en ai pas pour longtemps, déclara-t-elle. »

Connor fit le tour de la pièce qui était tout à fait ordinaire. Il regarda un instant par la fenêtre pour voir à l'extérieur. Il y avait seulement un petit jardin, que personne n'avait entretenu depuis ce qui semblait être un bon moment. Il tourna la tête et ses yeux bruns tombèrent sur un cadre posé sur la table de nuit. Comme il en avait toujours le réflexe, il l'analysa : « _Alan T/N, androïde modèle YK500. Fabriqué le 20/05/2033_ ». C'était la photo d'un enfant ayant dans les environs de 9 ans, à la vue de son apparence.

« Tu peux me le passer, s'il te plaît ? »

Connor releva la tête et vit T/P qui tendait la main. Il lui donna avec précaution le cadre, n'osant pas demander qui était ce garçon sur la photo. Son enfant ? Son petit frère ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il était cependant certain que cette personne était importante pour elle.

Une fois toutes ses affaires réunies dans sa valise, ils prirent le bus pour se rendre à la maison de Hank. Ils s'assirent et T/P ne put s'empêcher de demander à Connor s'il allait bien. Il la fixait.

« Oui, je crois. »

Un sourire confus se dessina sur le visage de T/P, qui ne comprenait pas trop le comportement de Connor.

« Tu promènes souvent Sumo ? questionna-telle en regardant par la vitre du bus.

— Oui. Je le promène parfois aussi avec Hank.

— J'imagine que tu aimes les chiens ?

— J'aime les chiens. Sumo me faisait un peu peur au début, mais il est très affectueux.

— J'avais remarqué, dit-elle dans un charmant rire. »

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison de Hank. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns sortit une clé de sa poche et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. A peine furent-ils rentrés dans la maison que Sumo vint les accueillir d'une manière bien à lui. Le chien ne remarqua T/P qu'après quelques secondes. Il aboya sur elle puis lui sauta à moitié dessus. Le lieutenante laissa échapper un petit cri alors qu'elle tombait à moitié face au poids de l'animal.

Hank arrivait lui aussi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. La scène à laquelle il assistait le faisait bien rire. Connor aida T/P à se relever, alors que le chien était toujours à côté, sautant sur place en agitant la queue joyeusement. L'androïde entoura les épaules de T/P avec son bras, la collant presque contre lui pour la protéger.

« Sumo, calme-toi ! Elle va avoir peur de toi si tu continues ! s'exclama Connor. »

Hank manquait de s'étouffer dans son rire en voyant la tête et la pose qu'avait T/P. Elle était rouge de gêne, les poings contre sa poitrine par réflexe. Le chien se calma enfin, et Connor put finalement lâcher la jeune femme, qui eut pour réaction d'inspirer profondément. Elle remercia le brun, un peu troublée par ce qui venait de se passer. Pour satisfaire le chien, elle lui donna une rapide caresse.

« Salut T/P, désolé pour Sumo, lâcha Hank en s'approchant enfin des deux.

— C'est... C'est rien. »

Hank distingua le vif regard qu'elle balança vers Connor.

« J'vais te montrer ta chambre.

— Merci. »

Le vieux l'amena donc à la chambre d'ami, qui était maintenant celle de T/P pour elle ne savait combien de temps. Elle était assez spacieuse, ce qui lui plaisait – même si elle n'avait pas tant d'affaires que ça pour décorer la pièce.

« Tu veux ranger tes affaires tout de suite ? Y'a le repas dans la cuisine, informa Hank.

— Dans ce cas, j'arrive tout de suite.

— Il ne t'a pas pas embêté ?

— Qui ça ?

— Connor, évidemment...

— Oh non, pas du tout. Il est vraiment gentil, affirma T/P. »

Le vieux sembla satisfait et répondit d'un simple « tant mieux » avant de sortir de la chambre. T/P posa son sac et son manteau sur le lit qui avait été refait à l'occasion de son arrivée. Elle rejoignit ensuite les garçons. Heureusement pour elle, la maison n'était pas compliquée du tout à retenir. On s'y retrouvait facilement. Elle entra dans la cuisine, qui était ouverte sur le salon, puis s'installa à la table.

« C'est ça, ton repas préparé ? s'indigna Connor. T'as juste commandé une pizza !

— Roh c'est bon, c'est cool une pizza... »

Celui qui avait les cheveux bruns soupira et tourna la tête vers T/P, qui riait face à la situation.

« Moi, ça me va.

— T'as vu Connor ? C'est parfait ! »

Le concerné grommela quelque chose pour lui-même puis s'installa lui aussi à table. Hank coupa la pizza et en servit une part pour tout le monde.

« Tu peux manger, Connor ? demanda T/P.

— Certains modèles peuvent le faire et j'en fais parti. Cependant ça ne sert pas à grand-chose puisque nous ne ressentons pas le goût.

— D'accord. »

Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. Un moment, ils discutèrent à propos de l'enquête, puis ils partirent ensuite sur d'autres sujets plus reposants. Une fois leur repas terminé, Hank partit dans le salon pour s'installer dans le canapé alors que Connor restait avec T/P :

« Nous allons regarder la télé, vous voulez venir avec nous ou bien vous avez d'autres choses à faire ? »

T/P avait le temps de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Ranger ses affaires ne pressait pas – elle n'y avait pas touché tout le long de son séjour à l'hôtel. Il n'était pas si tard non plus, et ils ne travaillaient pas demain.

* * *

**CHOIX :**

⭕ venir regarder la télé avec eux

❌ retourner dans ta chambre

**(3377 mots)**

**CONSÉQUENCES DU CHOIX PRÉCÉDENT :**

Habiter chez Gavin 🔒

Découvrir une partie du passé à Gavin 🔒

Rencontrer et habiter chez la nièce de Hank 🔒

Habiter chez Hank et Connor 🔓

Connor et Hank ⬆️


	6. Chapter 6

regarder la télé avec eux (61,9%)

retourner à ta nouvelle chambre (38,1%)

 **RÉSULTAT** : regarder la télé avec eux.

**Engourdie devant la télé**

* * *

« Je vous rejoins tout de suite, je vais aller prendre ma douche avant. »

La femme aux cheveux (C/C) se leva aussitôt dit de la chaise. Elle prit chemin vers sa chambre pour prendre quelque chose à mettre après s'être lavée, puis elle partit dans la salle de bain. Avec application, elle ferma la porte à clé – elle voulait éviter les situations bien embarrassantes. Après s'être rapidement déshabillée, elle entra dans la douche et tira le rideau blanc.

Attentivement, elle observait son corps. Normalement, c'était une chose qu'elle évitait de faire, mais tout ce changement dans sa vie lui donnait envie de penser un peu, de prendre du recul sur tout ce qui s'était passé récemment. L'eau coulait doucement sur sa peau, une sensation qu'elle appréciait grandement. Cette journée, où ils n'avaient pourtant pas trouvé grand-chose, l'avait épuisé. Ça l'avait déprimé. Et la chaleur que lui procurait l'eau la réconfortait un peu. Au niveau de sa taille se trouvait une cicatrice bien voyante. Sa provenance était d'une ancienne enquête, où elle avait eu affaire avec un androïde devenu complètement taré. Ce serait mentir de dire qu'elle ne faillit pas y passer, juste à cause de cette blessure. La marque que cette attaque avait laissée sur son corps la mettait souvent mal à l'aise, quand elle la voyait malencontreusement. Elle la trouvait affreuse.

Elle sortit de la douche, son corps apparaissant dans le miroir en face d'elle. Elle tira sa joue avec sa main dans un geste lent, se scrutant dans la glace. Elle ne savait même plus quoi penser de sa face. Un coup, elle se trouvait potable, et un autre elle se trouvait immonde. Elle souffla, fatiguée de sa propre déprime. Elle prit une serviette et se sécha à l'aide de celle-ci. Quelques post-it se trouvaient collés sur le miroir : « Je suis pas grincheux, je t'aime juste pas ». Ils firent sourire T/P. Ils étaient évidemment écrits par Hank. Le vieux semblait effectivement être une personne ennuyeuse de loin, mais il ne fallut pas longtemps à T/P pour voir qu'il était vraiment appréciable.

La femme mit son sweat ainsi qu'un jogging, qu'elle n'utilisait que pour la nuit. Elle passa la porte de la salle de bain puis se dirigea vers le salon. Les lumières étaient toutes éteintes, sauf une lampe dans le couloir. Cela donnait une ambiance bien plus calme. Elle remarqua notamment que Hank était entre temps parti prendre une boisson – une bière – et était maintenant installé dans le siège à côté de la télé. Son chien était couché à côté de lui, par terre. Quant à Connor, il se trouvait face à la télé, placé sur le canapé. T/P s'assit à ses côtés, un peu intimidée. Se laisser aller devant des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien, ça n'était pas son genre.

Sur l'écran de la télévision se trouvait une émission bien connue, que T/P adorait regarder : « _Cauchemar en cuisine_ ». En posant son coude sur la partie du canapé qui était prévu à cet effet, elle commença à visionner la télé avec intérêt. Il arrivait que Hank commente les actions qu'ils observaient sur l'écran, ce qui mettait T/P un peu plus à l'aise. Elle riait de temps à autre.

« Roh, il est vraiment con lui... finit-elle même par marmonner, au bout d'un moment.

— Carrément d'accord avec toi ! s'exclama Hank. »

Dans un bref coup d'œil, T/P vit Connor sourire doucement. Alors qu'ils continuaient à regarder la télévision, Sumo s'approcha de la jeune femme en secouant la queue dans un air enjoué. T/P devinait clairement ce qu'il voulait. Elle tapa ses mains contre ses cuisses, invitant ainsi le chien à monter sur le canapé. Le chien sauta immédiatement et s'installa.

« T'es lourd, dis donc... murmura T/P dans un petit rire. »

Elle lui donna quelques caresses, alors que Connor posait lui aussi sa main sur le poil doux de l'animal. Une heure passa, et Hank partit dormir dans sa chambre. T/P s'amusait bien à regarder les replays de _Cauchemar en cuisine_ , alors elle resta de son côté dans le salon. Connor pouvait se mettre en veille et se reposer ; il n'avait rien à faire. Mais il préférait rester tout de même actif au cas où T/P avait besoin de son aide pour quelque chose.

Les minutes se poursuivirent avec vitesse. Connor tourna la tête vers sa coéquipière. Il avait entendu sa respiration se faire plus silencieuse et lente. Ses paupières étaient fermées, une expression neutre au visage. Elle dormait.

Pendant quelques instants, l'androïde ne bougea pas et regarda l'heure affichée sur la télé : « _2 heures du matin_ ». Le brun pensa qu'il était effectivement l'heure qu'ils aillent se coucher. Cependant, que devait-il faire de T/P ? Valait-il mieux qu'il la laisse ici ? Il n'allait quand même pas la porter jusqu'à sa chambre, si ? Il doutait que la femme serait ravie de savoir plus tard que c'est arrivé – si elle l'apprenait un jour, en tous cas. Le canapé n'était pas non plus le meilleur endroit où dormir... si on ne voulait pas dire le pire.

* * *

**CHOIX :**

⭕ ramener T/P dans sa chambre

❌ seulement la couvrir d'une couverture

⬛ la laisser comme ça

**(873 mots)**

**CONSÉQUENCES DU CHOIX PRÉCÉDENT :**

Hank et Connor ⬆️

Sumo ⬆️

Découverte d'un bout de passé de T/P 🔓


	7. Chapter 7

l'amener à sa chambre (16,4%)

la couvrir d'une couverture (63,6%)

la laisser (20%)

 **RÉSULTAT** : la couvrir.

**Course**

* * *

Un bruit régulier et infernal réveilla T/P de son sommeil. C'était le bruit que faisaient des métaux se cognant entre eux incessamment. Les yeux (C/Y) de T/P s'ouvrirent avec difficulté, et à peine commença-t-elle à bouger son corps engourdi qu'elle sentit une douleur atroce à son cou. Elle avait dormi sans problème cette nuit, mais ce réveil lui rappela bien vite qu'elle s'était bêtement endormie sur le canapé. Exprimant la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans un long gémissement, elle se leva. T/P avait bien évidemment remarqué la couverture qui l'avait réchauffée cette nuit - elle devina la provenance de celle-ci. Elle se sentait bien triste de la quitter maintenant, mais il fallait bien se lever à un moment. En lançant un regard sur sa gauche, elle vit dans la cuisine Hank et Connor. L'androïde lisait un magazine tandis que Hank lui parlait. Les bruits qui avaient réveillé T/P venaient de Hank, qui essayait tant bien que mal de retourner le bacon sur la poêle. La pizza d'hier avait bien plu à T/P, mais elle commençait à s'inquiéter sur ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir manger dans cette maison. Elle comprenait bien en voyant Hank que ce dernier n'était pas spécialement bon en cuisine.

En s'approchant d'eux, T/P fut remarquée par les deux hommes, qui la saluèrent aussitôt. Le vieux aux cheveux gris, qui adorait décidément faire des remarques, déclara :

« Eh ben dis donc, la tête... Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Tu parles, j'ai jamais eu aussi mal au cou depuis des années. »

Hank éclata de rire puis répliqua donc sans méchanceté :

« T'avais qu'à ne pas t'endormir là. »

Connor, pendant ce temps, ne disait rien. Il regardait simplement T/P, sa LED étant colorée de jaune.

« Merci pour la couverture, Connor... dit-elle d'un ton reconnaissant en apercevant le regard insistant de l'androïde.

\- De rien. »

Le jeune homme, qui avait paru perdu dans ses rêveries à l'instant, se réveilla enfin.

« Je vais m'habiller, j'ai pas envie que vous continuiez à me regarder comme si j'étais un animal sauvage. »

La jeune femme partit donc. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que T/P soit de retour. Coiffée, habillée, le visage bien moins à l'ouest que tout à l'heure. Elle mangeait le petit-déjeuner préparé par Hank, écoutant silencieusement sa conversation avec celui qu'il surnommait « fiston ».

Deux semaines passèrent sans qu'ils n'aient de quelconques affaires concernant leur enquête principale sur les vols de bio-composants. T/P ressassait infiniment le peu d'indices qu'ils avaient récoltés, jusqu'à même finir par s'embrouiller toute seule. Alors elle griffonnait sur son carnet des choses incompréhensibles, que Connor regardait depuis son bureau. Les deux semaines lui avaient permis de connaître et comprendre un peu mieux la personnalité de T/P. C'était une personne calme, distante avec les gens en général. Cependant, il pouvait discerner chez elle une partie de sensibilité, qu'elle essayait cacher au mieux pour probablement se protéger. Il était clair que l'on pouvait penser qu'elle serait une personne à laquelle se rapprocher serait tâche difficile... Mais malgré son attitude fuyante, elle manifestait tout de même un certain attachement aux nouvelles personnes qui entraient dans sa vie, et qui la rendaient meilleure. L'androïde espérait faire parti de ce groupe de personnes. Hank, malgré son humeur souvent ronchonne, avait fini par devenir l'ami de Connor... Le caractère de la lieutenante n'allait donc pas l'empêcher de se montrer amical envers elle.

Une demi-heure passa avant que le jeune homme n'ait un signalement. Une nouvelle affaire venait de leur être attribuée, directement liée à leur enquête. Le groupe n'attendit pas plus longtemps ; ils se levèrent tous les trois pour se rendre à l'endroit indiqué...

Sur les derniers étages d'un centre commercial absolument gigantesque, une boutique avait déménagé depuis quelques semaines. Le centre commercial était réputé pour son grand nombre de boutiques de vêtements et d'appareils technologiques. Des employés qui passaient autour du magasin déserté avaient remarqué une chose étrange dans le fond de ce dernier. Il s'agissait évidemment d'une de ses boutiques remplies des nouvelles créations de la technologie, et donc spécialisée dans la vente de bio-composants pour androïdes. Voilà pourquoi notre équipe se trouvait là.

Le noir régnait jusqu'à ce que Hank ait le bonne idée d'allumer la lumière. Dans la salle de vente du magasin ne se trouvait pas grand-chose - seulement quelques papiers laissés par terre et des rayons totalement vidés. Quelques bouts de verre traînaient au sol, craquelant sous les pas des trois policiers. Ceux qui travaillaient anciennement ici avaient tellement hâte de partir qu'ils n'avaient rien nettoyé. L'endroit n'était pas très chaleureux. Hank lançait comme à son habitude des commentaires sur l'état pitoyable des lieux, auxquels T/P s'était déjà habituée depuis quelques temps. Connor, qui faisait toujours son travail rapidement et efficacement, ouvrait déjà la porte de l'arrière-boutique afin de continuer son investigation. La femme aux cheveux (C/C) le suivait.

La salle était totalement dépourvue de fenêtre. La lumière les éclairant assez, bien heureusement, ils commencèrent à chercher. Un ordinateur se trouvait placé sur un bureau sur la gauche de la pièce. Hormis ceci, l'arrière-boutique n'avait que comme « décorations » des boîtes en carton, par-ci par-là. Tout semblait tout à fait normal, jusqu'à ce que T/P découvre par terre un couteau. _Je doute qu'ils l'aient laissé là juste après avoir coupé des cartons_ , pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ce couteau a servi récemment. »

La voix monotone de Connor fit sursauter T/P, qui ne s'attendait réellement pas à ce qu'il soit derrière elle.

« Oh mon dieu... Tu m'as fait peur... soupira-t-elle, le cœur battant à la chamade à cause de la soudaine peur.

\- Ça n'était pas mon intention, je suis désolé... »

La lieutenante reposa le couteau au sol et se releva, un rapide regard en direction de Connor. Il la laissait déjà tranquille, partant voir le reste de la salle.

T/P ne trouvait pas plus de choses étranges, mais elle fut interrompue dans ses fouilles lorsqu'elle entendit un grand fracas depuis le fond de la pièce. Une porte ouverte, un peu dissimulée par plusieurs grandes planches de bois et des piles de cartons, cachait une autre pièce. La jeune femme entra dans ce nouvel endroit, qui se révélait être une réserve. Hank arrivait tout juste dans l'arrière-boutique, alerté par le bruit et demandant alors ce qu'il se passe.

« Connor ? Tu vas bien ? demanda T/P d'une voix inquiète. »

Elle essayait de voir dans la pénombre de la réserve. Des tas d'objets et de meubles étaient toujours là - il fallait croire que les anciens propriétaires n'avaient pas envie de perdre leur temps avec ça. Elle entendait deux personnes se battre à quelques mètres d'elle, mais elle ne voyait absolument rien. Quelque chose passa en vitesse à côté d'elle, la poussant par la même occasion.

« Hé ! cria Hank quelques pas derrière. »

La jeune femme n'hésita pas : elle sortit de la pièce pour prendre en course celui qui l'avait bousculé. La personne passait par la porte de secours menant à l'extérieur. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Connor se relever. Il était certainement tombé à terre lors du combat, l'empêchant de retenir le coupable. De toute sa vie, T/P n'avait fait que deux courses poursuite. Une durant sa vie en tant que policière, une autre quand elle jouait à un jeu idiot en étant gamine. Autant dire qu'elle n'était pas la meilleure dans la matière ! Elle poursuivait tout de même le coupable, sautant de toit en toit laborieusement. Ces derniers étaient heureusement plats et non pas en pente, ce qui aurait été clairement un contrat de mort pour T/P. Celui qu'elle poursuivait n'avait pas l'air d'être très habitué à ce genre d'évènements, lui non plus, puisqu'il manquait parfois de tomber. Le cœur de la (C/C) battait si vite qu'elle en oubliait la douleur de ses jambes...! Elle n'avait jamais aimé courir. Les passages qu'ils prenaient les menèrent à un jardin juché sur le haut d'un immeuble. Il donnait une vue fantastique sur la ville. T/P aurait aimé s'attarder sur ce paysage qui lui était offert, mais elle avait évidemment plus important à faire. Elle passa la porte pour entrer dans ce jardin, n'apercevant plus le chassé dans son champ de vision.

« AH ! »

Un cri la fit se stopper dans sa course. Elle le reconnut comme étant celui de Connor. Avec stupeur, elle se tourna vers sa provenance et découvrit à sa gauche le jeune homme agrippé au rebord de l'immeuble. Le pourchassé avait poussé l'androïde afin d'échapper à ses bras, et il courait à nouveau pour fuir.

T/P savait que ce genre de bâtiments avait des balcons. Connor ne risquait _probablement_ pas de tomber très bas. Il était un robot, et un nouveau Connor pouvait très bien prendre sa place s'il venait à être détruit. CyberLife n'avait pas changé leur manière de faire pour ce genre de cas.

« Évidemment, il peut revenir comme avant, avec son ancienne mémoire... Mais ça ne change pas le fait que je ne veux pas qu'il meurt. Connor a peur de mourir, même si il est un androïde. Je ne veux pas qu'il se retrouve dans un sale état... »

C'est ce que Hank avait un jour raconté à T/P, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans la cuisine pendant que Connor était parti faire des courses.

* * *

**(1575 mots)**

**CHOIX :**

⭕ sauver Connor, laissant plus de chance au coupable de fuir

❌ poursuivre le coupable, au risque de la "mort" de ton coéquipier

**CONSÉQUENCES DU CHOIX PRÉCÉDENT :**

Malaise entre Connor 🔒

Connor ⬆️⬆️⬆️


	8. Chapter 8

  
poursuivre le coupable (20,4%)  
sauver Connor (79,6%)

 **RÉSULTAT** : sauver Connor.

Une main à tendre

* * *

Rapidement près de lui, elle saisit sa main et le tira avec force vers elle. Son cœur battait la chamade tant la peur la rongeait à cet instant précis. La (C/C) serrait la main de Connor avec ténacité, comme si elle craignait encore qu'il tombe. Puis elle bégaya ces deux mots simples, qu'elle avait pourtant tant de mal à énoncer :

« Ç-Ça va... ? »

Connor la regardait. Sa diode brillait d'un rouge que T/P n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir avant.

« Je crois... que oui. »

T/P lâcha enfin sa main, avalant sa salive avec difficulté ; elle était rassurée. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu ne pas le sauver. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, sa « mort » l'aurait certainement mit mal. Connor était bien un robot, mais savoir qu'il pouvait simuler des émotions humaines, qu'il pouvait craindre la mort, être triste ou heureux... Cette réflexion incitait T/P à penser qu'il était _important_ , qu'il valait plus qu'un simple bout de plastique. Hank tenait à lui comme son propre fils, et T/P ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser mourir – surtout quand elle avait l'occasion de le sauver. La confiance du vieux envers elle aurait subi un grand coup si elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Elle tourna brusquement la tête, remarquant que le coupable en avait évidemment profité pour prendre ses jambes à son cou. Elle ne savait même pas où il était passé ; il n'y avait que la route en bas de l'immense immeuble. Elle se frotta le visage dans un soupir qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était dépitée. Connor, qui se trouvait toujours à côté d'elle, plaça sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme.

« Mme T/P, merci beaucoup... J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passer... »

Un faible froncement de sourcils vint se dessiner sur le visage de la lieutenante. A quoi pensait-elle, Connor se le demandait bien. Il lui arrivait toujours de se questionner à propos d'elle, de ses réactions. Il voulait savoir.

« De rien, je pouvais pas te laisser comme ça... »

Lorsqu'elle lui répondit, un petit craquement vint déranger sa voix. Un phénomène qui fit effet à Connor. Ce craquement dans la réponse de T/P lui fit ressentir quelque chose d'étrange. Il n'avait pas encore expérimenté toutes les émotions humaines, et celle-ci semblait nouvelle. C'était comme si une épine était venue trouer, de manière infime, sa pompe de thirium.

T/P s'éloigna, voyant Hank faire son arrivée, essoufflé. Il avait essayé tant bien que mal de suivre T/P et Connor, mais les courses poursuite n'étaient clairement pas son fort. L'homme aux cheveux gris s'approcha de Connor :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous l'avez pas ?

— Il m'a poussé et j'ai failli tomber du haut de l'immeuble. Elle m'a sauvé la vie. »

Hank ne répondit pas, seul un mouvement de bouche exprimant ses pensées. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent lorsqu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais qu'il était tout de même atteint par la réponse.

Le groupe décida ensemble de se rendre à nouveau dans le magasin abandonné. Ils n'avaient pas eu la chance d'attraper celui qu'il suspectait comme important dans l'affaire, mais ils avaient au moins trouvé quelques choses qui pouvaient les faire avancer. Sur l'ordinateur qu'ils avaient remarqué dans l'arrière-boutique se trouvaient plusieurs documents... Des extraits de conversations qu'ils comptaient étudier en rentrant, des photos plutôt dérangeantes de bio-composants : un œil d'androïde, des pompes de thirium, des jambes d'androïdes... Tout ceci dans un endroit sombre, qui ne donnait pas tellement d'indications sur le lieu où avaient été prises les photos. Il n'en fallait dorénavant pas plus pour savoir que des gens concernés par leur enquête étaient la cause de ses photos.

Les trois policiers revinrent au commissariat, avec leurs tout nouveaux indice. Enfin, ils avaient le droit à une progression dans cette enquête ! Connor se rendait déjà à son bureau pour trouver une nouvelle piste à partir de ces informations. Décidément, il ne voulait pas perdre de temps. De son côté, T/P avait besoin de se reposer un moment. La course avec cet inconnu, Connor qui avait failli rencontrer la mort, et ces photos qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre... Toutes ces choses la mettaient dans un certain malaise. Peut-être était-ce seulement l'anxiété qui lui rendait visite.

Elle se servit une boisson à la machine faite à cet effet, puis se mit autour d'une de ces tables hautes et rondes. Elle prit une gorgée du liquide, les yeux baissés. De terribles sensations la secouaient. Elle ne savait même plus si elle avait trop chaud ou trop froid.

« T/P, ça va ? »

La voix soucieuse de Gavin fit relever la tête de T/P, qui s'était perdue un instant dans un autre monde.

« Euh... Je...

— Tu veux en parler ?

— Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas... répondit-elle dans un sourire.

— Ok... Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de parler. »

Ayant pour seule réponse le fin sourire de T/P, Gavin le lui rendit et s'éloigna. La rencontre entre la jeune femme et Gavin lors de son premier jour avait beau avoir été désagréable, T/P pensait tout de même qu'au fond, Gavin était très aimable envers elle. Il essayait de faire de son mieux pour l'aider, et ça la touchait.

Un pont avait été cité dans l'un des messages trouvés sur l'ordinateur du magasin. Les trois policiers s'y rendirent, et à première vue il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Mais Connor découvrit des taches de sang bleu – qui était invisible aux yeux des humains, à partir de quelques heures. D'après ce qu'expliquait Connor, les taches dataient d'une semaine. Ils n'étaient pas en capacité de déterminer si le sang venait d'une poche de thirium ou d'un androïde directement, mais ça n'annonçait clairement rien de bon. Le sang ne menait à aucun chemin, alors ils rentrèrent de nouveau au commissariat.

Leur journée se terminant après quelques heures, ils rentrèrent enfin chez eux. Le repas ne fut que de simples spaghettis bolognaises préparées par Hank. La jeune femme prit sa douche, puis se rendit ensuite dans sa chambre. Hank était resté dans la cuisine pour lire un vrai livre – puisque les livres numériques avaient volé la place des vrais livres depuis longtemps déjà. Connor était de son côté dans le salon, en train de regarder la télé.

T/P se coucha dans son lit, qu'elle avait souhaité retrouver tout le long de sa journée. Elle parcourait des yeux sa chambre, qui lui appartenait depuis maintenant deux semaines. Elle avait rangé ses habits dans l'armoire se trouvant dans le coin de la pièce, et elle avait accordé une place pour la plupart de ses affaires personnelles. La lumière orangée du lampadaire à l'extérieur illuminait un peu la chambre. En observant la nuit dehors, depuis son lit, T/P songeait. La (C/C) pensait à des choses qu'elle préférait oublier. Mais une partie d'elle souhaitait se servir de ces souvenirs pour avancer, pour grandir. Chose qu'elle avait bien du mal à faire. Elle pouvait prier autant qu'elle le voulait – bien qu'elle ne croyait pas en un dieu –, ses vœux resteraient inexaucés. Une boule noua son estomac, son cœur meurtri face à cette dure réalité. Elle n'allait pas trouver le sommeil pour le moment, elle le savait. Elle espérait, quelque part, l'attention et le réconfort de quelqu'un. Des bras pour l'entourer et lui rappeler que tout allait bien aller, même si elle trouvait cette phrase assez mensongère.

* * *

**CHOIX :**

⭕ en parler à Gavin

❌ en parler à Connor

⬛ en parler à Hank

🔺️ n'en parler à personne

**CONSÉQUENCES DU CHOIX PRÉCÉDENT :**

Connor ⬆️⬆️ _**(chaleureux)**_

Hank ⬆️ **_(confiance)_**

Destruction de Connor 🔒

Mauvaise réaction et méfiance de Hank 🔒

Scène mignonne avec Connor 🔓

Découverte des indices sur l'ordinateur 🔓


	9. Chapter 9

en parler à Connor (40,5%)  
en parler à Hank (18,9%)  
en parler à Gavin (13,5%)  
n'en parler à personne (27%)

 **RÉSULTAT** : en parler à Connor.

L'anxiété d'un soir

* * *

Lentement, T/P se leva de son lit et fit quelques pas pour sortir de sa chambre. La porte ouvrait sur le couloir qui était plongé dans le noir. Seule une petite lampe était allumée près de la télé du salon. Il n'y avait plus Hank dans la cuisine. T/P se demanda s'ils n'étaient pas déjà partis se coucher. Mais elle reprit espoir en apercevant la touffe de cheveux de Connor. Elle contourna le canapé où se trouvait l'androïde, puis se plaça finalement dedans. Le jeune homme ouvrit ses yeux. T/P ne savait pas s'il était en veille, ou s'il parlait juste avec d'autres androïdes ; elle ne connaissait pas vraiment l'étendue de ses capacités. Elle espérait au moins ne pas le déranger.

« Mme T/P ? Vous avez un besoin de quelque chose ? »

La concernée poussa un soupir, faussement agacée.

« C'est quand que tu arrêtes d'utiliser ce « mademoiselle » ? Je serais plus à l'aise avec toi si tu arrêtais ça. »

Elle émit un gloussement à la fin de sa déclaration, montrant qu'elle ne disait évidemment pas ça méchamment. Il arrivait que des gens pensent qu'elle soit mécontente alors que ça n'était que sa manière de parler, parfois.

« Je suis vraiment désolé... répondit-il. »

T/P le regardait avec attention. Elle craignait qu'il se sente mal à cause d'elle, mais elle fut rassurée en voyant un sourire couvrir son visage. Son regard vagua ensuite dans le vide. Elle se sentait affreusement mal. Pourtant, elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Pourquoi même avait-elle décidé de venir lui parler ? Il devait lui-même être perdu dans ses émotions de déviant - **tu m'étonnes, i** **l comprend rien** **depuis que t'es arrivée dans sa vie** -, pourquoi lui en affliger davantage ?

« Vous semblez triste... »

Ce fut finalement Connor qui prit la parole. T/P était bien trop égarée dans ses pensées négatives pour pouvoir trouver quelque chose à dire.

« C'est vrai... Je me sens un peu mal depuis ce qui est arrivé ce midi, avoua la (C/C).

\- Est-ce que c'est parce que vous m'avez sauvé ?

\- Non, non ! J'ai juste eu vraiment peur... Mais je pense surtout que c'est à cause de toutes ces choses qu'on a découvert, je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

\- J'ai une hypothèse sur ce qu'ils font, déclara Connor, mais je ne peux rien prouver. Les coupables sembleraient s'amuser à faire du mal à des androïdes, étant donné les étranges photos qu'on a vu, suggéra-t-il en déplaçant son regard dans la pièce d'un air pensif.

\- C'est possible, oui. Comment on peut faire quelque chose d'aussi déglingué ? »

Connor ne répondit rien ; il était clair qu'il fallait avoir un problème mental pour trouver un plaisir à faire ce genre de trucs.

« Mon frère me manque... prit enfin le courage de dire T/P. »

Dans le coin de son œil, elle pouvait voir la diode de Connor devenir jaune. Ça faisait quelques temps qu'elle prêtait importance à cette LED pendant qu'ils parlaient ensemble.

« Est-ce qu'il s'agit de cet androïde qu'il y avait sur la photo dans le cadre ?

\- Ouais... »

Un court silence suivit leur dialogue. Connor reprit néanmoins, peu sûr de lui :

« Vous ne le voyez plus ?

\- Non, et c'est la chose que j'aimerais le plus au monde... »

De ses yeux bruns, Connor analysait celle qui était à ses côtés. Son visage était marqué par la fatigue, mais ce qui semblait le plus flagrant était la tristesse dans l'expression de T/P. La même sensation désagréable vint embêter l'androïde. Son corps réagissait même plus encore, car ses sourcils se froncèrent en voyant l'air rempli de morosité de T/P. Par automatisme complètement irrationnel, la main du brun vint à se diriger vers celle de T/P. Cette dernière sursauta, ne s'attendant clairement pas à ce que ceci arrive. Même si ses muscles restaient tendus à cause du contact physique et du stress que cela lui apportait, elle se laissa faire. C'était en partie ce qu'elle avait souhaité ; du réconfort, quelqu'un qui pourrait la rassurer. Le pouce du jeune homme caressait doucement sa peau, dans un mouvement régulier. Il avait la main étrangement chaude, contrairement à celle de T/P. La jeune femme souffla du nez à cette pensée, trouvant ça assez ironique.

« J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux pour vous réconforter.

\- Ça me va. »

Elle ferma ses yeux, prenant son temps pour reprendre son calme. Ça aurait été embarrassant pour elle de pleurer à côté de lui, même si c'était l'un des meilleurs remèdes pour ce genre de moments. Sans un mot, Connor la contemplait. Ses doigts commençaient doucement à réchauffer les doigts de la (C/C). A cet instant, il ne voulait honnêtement plus que la protéger. Il voyait en elle quelque chose qu'il voulait garder à l'abri des gens malintentionnés. Il voulait davantage en apprendre sur elle, pouvoir comprendre chacune de ses réactions. Et pourtant, le brun ne pouvait expliquer ce genre de réflexions soudaines. Il avait si hâte d'être au lendemain pour pouvoir en discuter avec Hank. Le vieux l'éclairait parfois pour les nouveaux sentiments qu'il expérimentait et qu'il ne saisissait pas.

Après quelques instants dans un calme reposant, T/P se leva. Elle sourit à Connor, reconnaissante qu'il l'ait supporté et réconforté.

« Merci Connor... Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit. »

Elle retourna dans sa chambre. Un peu confus, Connor prit un moment pour réussir à se mettre en veille.

Le soleil éclairait la maison depuis déjà quelques heures. Connor se tenait contre un plan de travail de la cuisine, et Hank était assis à la table comme à son habitude. La jeune femme n'était pas dans la maison, étant partie se balader et faire quelques courses par la même occasion.

« Le repas qu'a fait T/P était super bon ! Elle devrait cuisiner plus souvent, commenta Hank.

\- Arrête Hank, ça m'a vraiment donné envie. Pourquoi je n'ai pas le sens du goût ?

\- J'crois pas que ça puisse servir pour un androïde policier.

\- Je sais bien, mais bon... J'aimerais au moins pouvoir cuisiner, déclara le brun.

\- Demande-lui, elle a l'air de bien se débrouiller.

\- Je n'ose pas. Elle ne perdrait pas son temps pour un truc pareil. »

Hank lâcha un rire avant de répliquer :

« P't-être bien, mais tu peux pas savoir avant de lui avoir demandé.

\- Hank... Depuis hier, je ressens des choses étranges. Il arrive à T/P d'avoir l'air triste, et ça me fait toujours... Comme un mal. Comme si je devenais moi-même triste.

\- C'est de l'empathie, Connor.

\- Mais je pensais avoir déjà ressenti cette émotion avant. Ça ne me faisait pourtant pas le même effet ! »

Hank sembla réfléchir un moment à sa réponse tout en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

« Chaque sentiment ou émotion se présente sous différentes formes, c'est pour ça que tu as ressenti quelque chose de ''nouveau''. Mais cette chose dont tu me parles est bien de l'empathie. Tu dois commencer à t'attacher à elle, c'est pour ça qu't'aimes pas la voir triste. »

Connor semblait comprendre un peu mieux, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que toutes ces choses étaient compliquées.

Quelques jours plus tard, T/P paraissait un plus ouverte qu'avant avec eux. Hank avait remarqué qu'il y avait eu un petit rapprochement entre T/P et Connor ; elle lui parlait plus qu'avant, et d'une manière plus naturelle. Elle était bien moins réservée que lors de sa première rencontre avec eux.

« Ma sœur compte venir dans la ville pour me rendre visite, informa le vieux en regardant son téléphone.

\- Tu as une sœur ? demanda aussitôt T/P.

\- Elle s'appelle Lize. Elle nous propose d'aller à la fête de Markus.

\- Markus ? réagit Connor.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est le leader de la révolution des androïdes, expliqua Connor à T/P. Un de mes amis, termina-t-il. »

Hank reprit donc, leur demandant si ça les tentait :

« Avec plaisir ! s'exclama le brun.

\- Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire donc bon... »

Le lendemain, la sœur de Hank vint sonner à sa maison. Elle était vêtue d'une jolie robe à l'occasion de la soirée. T/P sortit de sa chambre, prête. La femme qui venait de rentrer dans la maison avait l'air bien plus jeune que Hank, bien qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs.

« Bonjour. T/P, c'est ça ? Lize, comme Hank a déjà du te dire. J'espère qu'aller à cette fête ne te dérange pas trop.

\- C'est pas très grave, non. Enchantée, Lize.

\- Enchantée. Tu es très jolie dans cette tenue, ajouta-t-elle. De quoi charmer quelques personnes. »

Hank tapa le bras de sa sœur, lui demandant de se taire un peu. A l'occasion, la (C/C) s'était habillée différemment qu'avec un simple sweat et jean, qu'elle mettait habituellement pour être à l'aise pendant son travail. La tenue qu'elle portait révélait un peu plus ses goûts vestimentaires.

Dans la voiture de Hank, ils partirent en direction de la fête, qui se passait directement chez l'organisateur. D'extérieur, on voyait déjà la beauté de la grande maison. Le jardin avait beaucoup d'espace, de jolies plantes le décorant. Quelques pas pour arriver à la porte d'entrée, ils sonnèrent ensuite à celle-ci. Ils furent accueillis par un homme à la peau mate et au crâne rasé. T/P remarqua bien vite ses yeux vairons, et elle se rappela finalement de lui. Il y avait quelques mois, il était passé partout à la télé. Il arrivait encore parfois qu'on le voit dans des interviews.

« Salut Lize ! Oh, t'as ramené Connor et Hank ! Et qui est cette jeune demoiselle ? dit-il dans un sourire.

\- Euh, T/P, je m'appelle T/P.

\- Ravi de te voir. Moi, c'est Markus. Et lui, c'est Daniel. »

Il montra du pouce un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, juste à côté de lui. Il sourit aux quatre personnes :

« Bonjour. »

T/P eut à peine le temps de le saluer qu'une femme s'incrusta près d'eux, une mine bien plus froide au visage que les deux autres.

« North, énonça-t-elle. »

**Je déteste cette meuf** , marmonna l'auteur tout en écrivant. Ils rentrèrent dans la demeure, qui était encore plus belle que l'extérieur. C'était luxueux, et ça n'était pas très étonnant étant donné que celui qui détenait anciennement cette maison était Carl Manfred, un artiste qui vivait de ses peintures. Il s'agissait de la personne à qui avait appartenu Markus, ou plutôt son père, pourrait-on dire. Il était décédé quelques mois après la révolution, sa vieillesse prenant le dessus de sa personne.

Plein de gens étaient là, presque autant d'androïdes que d'humains. Ça changeait d'avant, lorsque les androïdes devaient rester entre eux à l'arrière, sans déranger les humains. C'était rassurant de voir qu'une partie de la société avait évolué sa façon de penser. En voyant tous ces gens, T/P se demanda honnêtement pourquoi elle avait accepté de venir. On ne l'avait même pas forcé, c'était juste une partie d'elle qui s'était dit à ce moment-là : « _Ouais, pourquoi pas ! Faut bien penser à se faire des amis, non ?_ ». Quelle ironie, elle ne savait même pas comment se faire des amis. Ses seules connaissances s'éloignaient déjà d'elle pour aller parler à des personnes dont elle ne savait même pas le nom. Elle se sentait comme une petite souris, complètement perdue. Deux choses la consolaient au moins : la musique qui résonnait dans la maison n'était pas déplaisante, et puis elle avait remarqué un buffet. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, elle se fraya un passage parmi ces groupes d'inconnus pour atteindre la nourriture. Elle prit une petite pâtisserie se trouvant sur la grande table, puis croqua dedans. La gourmandise était l'un de ses pires défauts, mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour ça. C'était délicieux, et il lui sembla des années qu'elle n'avait pas mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon ; elle exagérait un peu, on ne va pas se mentir. Elle se prit ensuite une boisson, puis observa la foule à nouveau. Les autres étaient introuvables. Et c'était probablement ce qui la mettait encore plus mal à l'aise en ce lieu. Effectivement, c'était l'occasion de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, mais ça lui paraissait si difficile. Elle s'était habituée à se renfermer sur elle-même, au fil du temps.

« Salut. »

Le cœur de la lieutenante fit un bond incroyable dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde lui fasse peur tout le temps ? Elle tourna la tête pour découvrir un jeune homme de son âge - à vrai dire, une grande majorité des personnes ici avaient son âge.

« Je t'ai vue arriver avec Lize, tu la connais ? questionna l'inconnu.

\- Je sais seulement qu'elle est la sœur de Hank...

\- Tu connais donc Hank et Connor. Ils sont sympas, j'les aime bien.

\- C'est vrai, accorda T/P dans un sourire. »

L'homme se servit un verre d'alcool. Ses cheveux étaient d'un châtain clair, et ses yeux d'un marron.

« Je m'appelle Florian, et toi ?

\- T/P...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

\- Eh bien, j'espérais faire quelques rencontres, mais sachant que j'ai toujours du mal socialement, ça s'annonce difficile.

\- C'est surprenant, t'es vraiment une femme charmante. »

A cette déclaration, T/P serra sa main contre son bras. Embarrassée, elle regardait sur le côté. C'était le genre de remarques auxquelles elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. _Calme-toi_ , pensait-elle en caressant son pouce contre son bras.

Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, le vingtenaire s'approchait de plus en plus de la jeune femme. Étonnamment, même si elle était policière et qu'elle pouvait se défendre, la (C/C) n'osait pas faire un mouvement. Elle continuait de regarder la foule de gens, tentant de penser à autre chose.

« T'es intéressée par quelqu'un ?

\- Non.

\- Ça t'intéresse, quelques expériences ? continuait-il, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

\- Non plus, désolée. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à placer sa main sur l'épaule de T/P, quelqu'un s'approcha d'eux.

« Lâche-la, s'il te plaît.

\- Connor ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda l'homme à côté de T/P.

\- Tu ne lui plais, laisse-la tranquille. »

L'autre eut un rictus, visiblement agacé que l'androïde se soit mêlé de ses affaires. Il s'éloigna enfin, emportant un nouveau verre avec lui. Il devait se douter qu'attirer la colère de Connor serait mauvais pour lui.

« Vous allez bien ? s'assura Connor.

\- Oui, merci... »

La première rencontre que devait faire T/P à cette soirée était évidemment la pire. Quelle chance... Les minutes passèrent, les deux discutant ensemble de tout et n'importe quoi. T/P était bien plus rassurée maintenant que Connor était à ses côtés, en train de lui parler. Elle ignorait d'ailleurs comment il avait fait pour arriver à temps avant que cet homme ne lui fasse quelque chose de grave. Tous les deux, ils parlaient et rigolaient de temps à autre. T/P passait un meilleur moment avec lui.

« Est-ce que vous voulez bien que je reste ? Je vous dérange peut-être... »

* * *

**CHOIX :**

**⭕** accepter la compagnie de Connor

❌ rencontrer de nouvelles personnes

**(2507 mots)**

**CONSÉQUENCES DU CHOIX PRÉCÉDENT :**

Connor ⬆️

Découverte de l'identité du petit garçon 🔓

Détails sur le passé de T/P 🔒

Connor réconforte T/P 🔓  
(j'espère que c'était mignon, cette scène 😭)


	10. Chapter 10

accepter la compagnie de Connor (70,4%)

faire de nouvelles rencontres (29,6%)

 **RÉSULTAT** : accepter la compagnie de Connor.

Mauvaise surprise

* * *

Après une demi-heure de recherche, Hank trouva enfin les deux personnes qu'il cherchait avec désespérance parmi les invités de la fête. Toujours à côté du buffet, Connor et T/P riaient aux éclats. Les sourcils de Hank se levèrent de surprise en les voyant ainsi. Il pensa d'abord que c'était peut-être l'alcool qui avait touché T/P, mais il remarqua bien vite que les bouteilles d'alcool étaient toujours pleines de leur liquide ravageur. Alors, il semblait qu'ils s'étaient vraiment rapproché pendant cette soirée. Ça fit plaisir à Hank. Il s'approcha des deux jeunes et se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à rire et se parler.

« Oh, Hank ! s'exclama Connor en se tournant vers le cinquantenaire.

— Eh bien, vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser.

— Oui, Mme T/P et moi se racontions des anecdotes. Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose ?

— Je comptais rentrer. Vous voulez venir avec moi ou bien vous restez ? Lize reste encore un peu, précisa-t-il. »

Le brun tourna la tête pour demander son avis à T/P. Cette dernière haussa les épaules :

« Si Connor reste, je reste aussi. J'aurais voulu prendre l'air avant de rentrer, alors...

— On peut faire ça, si vous voulez, dit l'androïde en se tournant vers la demoiselle. Tu peux rentrer sans nous, Hank.

— Comme vous voulez. Faites gaffe hein, et à plus tard. »

Hank sortit de la maison et laissa donc Connor et T/P entre eux. La (C/C) n'avait même pas remarqué à cause de sa conversation avec Connor, mais le boucan de la foule avait haussé le volume au fur et à mesure de la soirée. Elle se demandait comment tous ces gens pouvaient supporter un bruit pareil.

« Merde, où j'ai mis ma veste ? grogna T/P.

— Vous ne savez plus où elle est ? demanda Connor. »

Ils se mirent tous les deux à chercher cette veste des yeux, marchant à travers le tas de personnes présentes. _Je dois toujours m_ _e fourrer_ _dans des situations chiantes_ , pensa la lieutenante en fronçant les sourcils. Espérant que ça n'ennuyait pas trop Connor, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que ce dernier venait de trouver le vêtement sur la rambarde de l'escalier, près de l'entrée.

« Je la vois ! lui informa-t-il. »

L'androïde la prit en main puis la passa à sa propriétaire, qui le remercia en souriant. Rapidement, ils dirent au revoir à Markus pour enfin sortir à l'extérieur. La maison, en plus d'être jolie, était placée dans un coin tout à fait agréable. C'était un endroit qui donnait l'envie exceptionnelle à T/P de se balader. Les plantes se secouaient face au vent léger, qu'elle appréciait toujours autant. Ils firent quelques pas dans la rue avant que T/P ne reprenne leur conversation :

« Et donc, cette vitre, comment a-t-elle été réparée ? questionna T/P dans un sourire.

— CyberLife a payé la facture. Heureusement, Hank était trop bourré ce jour-là pour être vraiment énervé après. »

T/P ria de plus belle, sous le regard attentionné de Connor. Elle avait passé une soirée très divertissante avec lui, et elle réfléchissait déjà au prochain moment qu'ils pourraient passer ensemble comme ça.

« Merci d'être resté avec moi, ce soir. Je pensais que j'allais avoir une soirée ennuyante, mais finalement... Tu es là.

— Je me suis vraiment amusé avec vous, je ne regrette pas, avoua Connor. »

Ils continuèrent à marcher un petit quart d'heure, puis à la fin de leur balade, Connor appela un taxi pour qu'ils puissent rentrer. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés dans la maison, ils remarquèrent Lize assise dans un siège.

« T/P ! Je voulais te voir ! s'écria la femme.

— Me voir ?

— J'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur toi, puisque tu habites quand même chez mon frère. Assieds-toi ! »

Lançant un regard dubitatif à Hank et voyant que ce dernier haussait les épaules, manière de dire qu'elle était souvent comme ça, elle s'installa dans le canapé. Connor partit voir le vieux qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, tandis que Lize commençait à poser ses questions.

« Ils paraient que vous travaillez ensemble. J'espère qu'il est sympa avec toi ?

— Bien sûr que je suis sympa ! répliqua Hank depuis la cuisine, suivi du rire de Connor.

— Et Connor, alors ?

— Comme Hank, il est vraiment gentil, répondit T/P. »

Lize lui partagea ensuite quelques souvenirs de son enfance avec Hank, gênant le concerné. T/P ne disait pas grand-chose, ce qui ne changeait pas de son habitude avec les inconnus. Cependant, elle souriait parfois en entendant les histoires racontées par Lize et les cris de Hank lui demandant d'arrêter de parler de ça.

Vint le moment où T/P sentit la fatigue l'envahir, un bâillement s'échappant de sa bouche. Même si elle passait un bon moment, il fallait bien que son corps finisse par lui réclamer du repos.

« Je crois que T/P a besoin de dormir, Lize... lâcha Connor.

— Ok, ok, je vais m'arrêter là... De toute façon, il est tard. Je dois retourner à mon hôtel. »

Elle se leva de sa place et remit son long manteau noir. Elle les salua avant de tourner la poignée de la porte :

« Bonne nuit mes choux, bonne nuit mon cher frère. »

La porte se referma ensuite, et Hank lâcha un rire en voyant la grimace que faisait T/P.

« C'est quoi ce surnom ? C'est très niais... constata T/P.

— Elle aurait pu utiliser un autre surnom pour vous, j'te l'accorde, compatit Hank. »

Ils partirent ensuite se coucher. T/P avait l'impression de s'être vraiment rapproché de Connor, aujourd'hui. Elle n'était pas sûre que l'androïde pense pareil, mais elle le considérait maintenant comme un ami. Les discussions qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux lui plaisaient vraiment, et elle rigolait beaucoup avec lui. Il était si rare qu'elle se sente aussi proche de quelqu'un. Ses anciennes amitiés remontaient déjà à des années. Quelque peu rassurée, elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
  


Un policier vint vers eux, une tablette à la main :

« On a trouvé un lieu pour vous à surveiller. C'est un café qui a été cité dans les conversations trouvées sur l'ordi.

— Merci Chris, lui répondit T/P en prenant la tablette. »

Connor se pencha vers elle pour observer l'écran.

« Le Green Bean Café, souligna-t-il en analysant le lieu sur la photo. »

Il se redressa puis annonça à Hank qu'ils devaient y aller. Une fois arrivés au café, ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment où se trouvaient déjà des paires de personnes installées. Le groupe prit une table, placée au meilleur endroit pour pouvoir observer tous les clients. Pour passer encore plus inaperçus, ils commandèrent tous les trois une boisson – et un sandwich pour Hank, qui n'avait jamais fini de vouloir déguster tout et n'importe quoi.

« Hank ! C'est pas le moment d'acheter un sandwich, s'énerva Connor.

— Roh, mais c'est pour jouer le jeu au mieux. »

Le jeune brun laissa un soupir s'échapper. Les coupables s'étaient donnés rendez-vous pour 16h20 ; il ne restait plus que 5 minutes avant que quelqu'un n'arrive. Ils n'eurent même pas à attendre ces quelques minutes puisque le bruit de la porte retentit, signal que quelqu'un venait d'entrer. T/P était plutôt bien dissimulée, se trouvant du côté de la vitre et ayant Connor à côté d'elle pour la cacher. Grâce à sa position favorable, elle jeta un coup d'œil discret vers l'entrée du café. Elle aperçut un jeune homme portant une tenue passe-partout, suivi d'une femme. Les deux prirent une table et commencèrent à discuter. Il ne fallut pas plus de temps pour que deux autres personnes passent par la porte : deux gars.

« C'est certainement eux, souffla la (C/C) après avoir prit une gorgée de sa boisson. »

Le groupe d'inconnus regardait les alentours, signe de méfiance ou de stress. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils avaient quelque chose à se reprocher, une chose à cacher.

« Ils vont certainement se rendre à un endroit plus discret pour faire leurs affaires. Je pense que nous devrions s'en aller avant eux, et les suivre en voiture, suggéra la lieutenante.

— Pourquoi pas. »

Suite à sa réponse, Hank termina son sandwich et sa boisson rapidement. Ils payèrent puis sortirent du café. Rentrant dans la voiture, ils surveillaient l'entrée du bâtiment duquel ils venaient de sortir. Lorsqu'ils virent le groupe de suspects enfin sortir, Hank démarra sa voiture. Ils montaient dans leur propre véhicule, noir et assez vieux – pas autant que la caisse de Hank, en tous cas. En faisant attention à ne pas se faire remarquer, les policiers les suivirent. La route ne fut pas très longue, heureusement pour eux. Les soupçonnés rentrèrent dans une maison, abandonnée depuis des années déjà.

« Connor, tu peux noter cette adresse ? Je pense qu'on va y revenir un jour. »

C'est ce que fit l'androïde aussitôt que Hank eut fini sa phrase.

« On devrait peut-être voir depuis l'extérieur ? proposa la (C/C).

— C'est trop risqué.

— On est censés les arrêter, Hank... répliqua-t-elle en marmonnant. J'y vais. »

Elle sortit de la voiture alors que le vieux lui braillait dessus. Dommage pour lui, elle fut vite suivie par le brun.

« Putain Connor ! Revenez, vous êtes cons ou quoi ? »

La jeune femme ignorait les paroles du vieux et se faufilait dans le jardin entourant l'habitat. Après avoir atteint l'une des fenêtres, elle se tourna vers Connor.

« Vous avez une idée de quoi faire ? demanda-t-il.

— Je peux tenter de regarder par la fenêtre.

— J'ai peur qu'ils ne vous voient... hésita l'androïde.

— J'ai fait ça plein de fois, je pense que c'est dans ma capacité maintenant. »

Elle regarde au dessus d'elle puis de nouveau son ami.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. Tu peux me faire la courte échelle, s'il te plaît ? En restant sur tes genoux, sinon ça sera pas super discret. »

Ceci étant demandé, Connor se mit à genoux dans l'herbe. T/P se plaça sur ses épaules, les mains du jeune homme venant se poser sur ses cuisses pour l'empêcher de tomber. De là où elle était, elle discernait quelques silhouettes dans le fond de la maison. Dans leurs mains se trouvaient des pièces d'androïdes et des poches de sang bleu.

« Ils se donnent des bio-composants. »

La lieutenante colla son oreille contre la vitre, tentant de récoler quelques bribes de conversation. Son expression était d'un sérieux et d'une attention incroyables.

« Ils prévoient de se revoir ici dans une semaine, même jour... Merde ! »

Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'y attendre, quelqu'un quitta la salle se trouvant juste à côté de la fenêtre ! La personne vit directement le visage de la femme aux cheveux (C/C). Connor avait immédiatement comprit ce qu'il se passait, la faisant descendre de ses épaules. Les deux coururent jusqu'à la vieille voiture de Hank, entrant en vrac dans celle-ci.

« ON DÉGAGE ! »

Hank, ne cherchant même pas à comprendre la situation, démarra la voiture et décampa du lieu.

« Putain de merde ! Il m'a fait flippé !

— J'vous avais dit de pas y aller ! Bande d'inconscients ! gueula Hank. »

T/P ne protesta pas. Elle admettait que ça n'avait pas été la meilleure des idées, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils auraient pu faire d'autre hormis attendre. S'ils avaient seulement toqué à la porte, les coupables auraient probablement fui ou ils les auraient attaqué. Cela aurait été très problématique s'ils fuyaient ; ils auraient certainement changé de planque. A côté d'elle, Connor la regardait avec une petite moue déçue au visage. Pour la première fois, il la voyait frustrée. Le lendemain de cette aventure, Hank n'était plus énervé par le comportement insouciant de ses deux autres partenaires. Il avait juste été très inquiet qu'il leur arrive quelque chose.  
  
  


« Putain, lâche-moi connard ! »

T/P se secouait comme elle le pouvait pour échapper à cette emprise. Elle ficha un coup de coude en arrière, fonçant directement dans l'œil de son adversaire. Un cri de douleur retentit immédiatement suite à ce coup. Les mains qui l'empêchaient de se dégager perdirent de leur force, et la (C/C) profita de cet instant pour courir. Déplorablement, elle fut stoppée par un homme qui vint lui foutre un choc au visage. Les yeux fermés, T/P recula de quelques pas en se tenant le nez. Une trace de sang couvrait sa main. Un dernier coup vint la frapper avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre. Le regard dans le vide, elle ne peut plus bouger. On vient de lui lier les mains.

Connor fronçait les sourcils. Dessinant des gribouillis invisibles sur la surface de la table avec son index, un tas de pensées tournaient dans son esprit. Il dirigea la tête vers Hank.

« Elle prend... Beaucoup de temps, non ?

— Ouais... »

* * *

**(2139 mots)**

**CONSÉQUENCES DU CHOIX PRÉCÉDENT :**

Connor ⬆️ **(ami)**

Opportunité d'avoir un.e nouvel.le ami.e 🔒


	11. Chapter 11

Pansements

* * *

Une douleur intense frappait sa tête. Sa vision était brouillée, et elle ne pouvait qu'apercevoir une étendue de vert dans ce flou. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres, et c'est en faisant ce bruit qu'elle se rendit compte qu'un tissu était autour de sa bouche, l'empêchant de crier. Elle prit une grande inspiration, qui la fit souffrir tant ses poumons n'étaient pas prêts à une si grande portée d'air. Mais elle en avait besoin, son cœur battait si vite dans sa poitrine. Peu à peu, sa vue lui revint. En tournant la tête, elle comprit où elle se trouvait. Elle était assise dans de l'herbe, contre le mur d'un bâtiment. Le ciel était décoré de nuages gris, personne ne se trouvait dans les environs.

Dans un mouvement lent, elle amena son regard au lien qui serrait ses mains. Ils avaient forcé dessus au point que ça lui provoquait une énième douleur. _Un lien en plastique ? La chance que j'ai, bordel._ Elle sortit difficilement sa corde de kevlar de sa poche et la plaça de sorte à pouvoir couper le lien. Il ne suffit que de deux secondes pour que le plastique ne se coupe en deux. Le bracelet serflex avait laissé une marque sur sa peau, mais elle avait mieux à penser dorénavant qu'elle n'était plus attachée. Précipitamment, elle retira le tissu de sa bouche et se leva. _Où est-ce qu'ils sont ?_ se demanda T/P en étudiant l'endroit. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre ; avec précaution, elle s'éloignait d'ici sans un bruit. Ces personnes devaient être bien idiotes pour l'avoir laissée là, sans surveillance. Elle se trouvait toujours dans la rue où ses agresseurs l'avaient attaqué. Le pain qu'elle avait acheté était maintenant perdu elle ne savait où. Sa tête bouillait, son nez lui picotait et les coups qu'elle avait reçus tout à l'heure lui faisait toujours un mal de chien. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était retrouver Connor et Hank.  
  


« Il faut traquer son téléphone ! »

Ils étaient arrivés sur le lieu localisé par le téléphone de T/P, et pourtant personne ne traînait dans la rue. C'était complètement désert. Il allait bientôt pleuvoir, et cela inquiétait les deux hommes davantage. Où pouvait-elle se trouver alors la pluie s'apprêtait à tomber ?

« J'ai trouvé son téléphone... »

La voix de Connor craquait et était anormalement hésitante. Hank s'approcha de lui. Il jura. Son téléphone était en effet là, mais aucune trace de la jeune femme. Un tas de scénarios hantait Hank, qui tentait tout de même de réfléchir à un plan. Des bruits de pas précipités s'approchaient de plus en plus d'eux. Ils froncèrent tous les deux des sourcils et se tournèrent soudainement vers la provenance de ce son régulier.

« T/P ! »

Elle courait vers eux, essoufflée par sa course. Connor la regardait de la tête au pieds. Un filet de sang avait coulé de son nez. Sa lèvre inférieure avait subi une coupure et sa peau était couverte de quelques bleus. L'androïde était bouche bée.

« Tu... Vous allez bien ? Qui vous a fait ça ? questionna-t-il en la prenant par les épaules.

\- On doit vite se barrer d'ici, je répondrai à vos questions plus tard ! »

Ils se précipitèrent à la voiture de Hank et filèrent du lieu. Durant tout le long du trajet, Connor n'arrêta pas de regarder la (C/C). Un sentiment de colère le rongeait, mais une peur le suivait aussi. Voir T/P ainsi le mettait dans un état qu'il ne pouvait lui-même décrire. Même s'ils étaient maintenant à l'abri, qu' _elle_ était à l'abri, il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de sa personne. Une pensée un peu stupide dans son esprit lui disait qu'elle se ferait de nouveau attaquée si jamais il ne faisait pas attention à elle.

T/P avançait dans la maison tout en jurant, une fois qu'ils furent arrivés. Sumo la suivait, lui-même alarmé par l'état de T/P. Hank chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Connor, qui partit sur-le-champ rejoindre la blessée. Arrivés tous les deux devant la salle de bain, Connor prit la parole :

« T/P... Laissez-moi soigner vos blessures. »

La concernée était bien trop épuisée pour commenter une nouvelle fois le vouvoiement employé par Connor. Ça l'agaçait vraiment en cet instant même. Elle s'assit sur le côté de la baignoire et leva les yeux vers le brun. Il sortait avec vitesse du désinfectant et des pansements. Il prit un gant de toilette dans un tiroir se trouvant sous le lavabo, qu'il mouilla ensuite d'une eau tiède. Tenant l'épaule de T/P pour avoir un certain maintien, il commença à tapoter le gant mouillé sur sa lèvre meurtrie. Il fit ensuite la même chose avec son nez et avec sa tempe, qui avait elle aussi une coupure.

Il rinça le gant puis prit le désinfectant pour en mettre sur du coton. De nouveau, il tapota les zones blessées. T/P ne disait pas un mot et laissait Connor faire. Elle le contemplait, appréciant chaque partie de son visage comme la dernière fois dans la voiture... On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait grand-chose à faire d'autre. Malgré elle, une boule nouait son ventre. C'était certainement à cause de la situation, de cette attention que lui accordait le brun. Elle se sentait en sécurité, comme dans une bulle. Elle avait le sentiment d'être aimée, d'être importante aux yeux de l'androïde. Ses yeux se baissèrent lorsque Connor mit sa main derrière sa tête pour effectuer sa tâche plus facilement. C'était difficile de le regarder dans de pareilles circonstances. Elle se demandait s'il ne ressentait pas lui aussi une gêne. L'androïde posa finalement les pansements sur sa peau. Lançant un coup d'œil à la jeune femme, il parla enfin :

« C'est fait. Si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous pouvez me demander.

\- Merci Connor. »

Sans même le prévenir, elle le prit dans ses bras quelques secondes. Il suffit de cela pour faire sourire Connor. Dès qu'ils eurent fini de s'enlacer, T/P partit dans sa chambre. C'était la première chose qu'elle voulait faire. Elle n'avait même pas la force de parler aux garçons, de leur dire bonne nuit ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Son souhait était juste de dormir et de se réveiller sans ce foutu mal de crâne. Connor rejoignit Hank dans le salon.

« Elle va bien ? demanda l'homme à la barbe grise.

\- Bien, je doute. Mais mieux, peut-être et je l'espère. Elle m'a remercié de l'avoir soignée.

\- Tant mieux. J'espère qu'elle sera en meilleure forme demain. Tu avais l'air... terrifié à la pensée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Ça m'a surpris.

\- J'ai déjà été comme ça avec toi, Hank.

\- Je sais mais... C'était pas vraiment pareil, là. Je sais pas comment je pourrais l'expliquer, termina Hank en regardant sur le côté. »

Connor haussa les épaules. Il s'était senti différent lui aussi, mais il ne savait pas en quoi.  
  


Le lendemain, T/P expliqua à ses deux coéquipiers ce qu'il s'était passé. Après avoir acheté du pain comme prévu, elle se fit agressée par deux types cachés dans un chemin plus sombre. Elle faillit s'échapper, mais l'un deux l'a fit tomber par terre. Quand elle s'est réveillée, elle se trouvait à l'arrière d'une maison, dans l'herbe. Ses adversaires n'étaient plus là, et elle en avait profité pour fuir.

« Je pense qu'ils étaient partis appeler des renforts... Ils croyaient probablement que j'allais pas me réveiller aussi vite après le coup que j'ai reçu, expliqua-t-elle. »

Les bras croisés, Hank souffla puis lâcha :

« Heureusement qu'ils sont cons. »

T/P ne répondit pas, mais elle était évidemment d'accord avec lui. Elle voyait que Connor était très calme, mais sa LED trahissait ses pensées et ses sentiments. Il tentait certainement de ne pas céder à la colère.

« Je suis en état de travailler ! Arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour ça ! »

Malgré la réticence de Hank et Connor, T/P vint avec eux au commissariat. A peine prit-elle place sur son siège qu'elle fut appelée par Fowler, son patron. Elle voyait à travers la grande vitre qu'il y avait déjà Gavin dans le bureau. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et Fowler se mit sans attendre à parler.

« Aujourd'hui, tu feras équipe avec Gavin. Je pense que tu lui seras d'une grande aide. Il t'expliquera ce que vous avez à faire. »

Gavin ne dit à cette annonce et le laissa continuer :

« D'ailleurs, tu fais du bon travail T/P, bravo. »

T/P et Gavin sortirent tous les deux. La (C/C) s'avança vers ses deux coéquipiers habituels et leur annonça la nouvelle. Connor sembla légèrement agacé, regardant Gavin d'un drôle d'air. Hank était un peu ennuyé lui aussi, mais il souhaita tout de même bon courage à T/P. La jeune femme suivit ensuite Gavin jusqu'à son poste :

« Y'a eu un homicide chez quelqu'un. On doit enquêter là-bas. T'es prête ? »

Elle hocha la tête. En arrivant sur le lieu du meurtre, une odeur épouvantable atteignit leurs narines.

« Quelle horreur... railla Gavin en mettant sa main devant son nez. »

Le détective Collins ignora sa remarque et expliqua la situation aux deux policiers ainsi que l'androïde qui les accompagnait. Le corps de la victime se trouvait dans la seule chambre de la maison, sur le parquet. C'était un homme au nom de George, ayant la trentaine et étant sans emploi, d'après ce que disait Collins. Sa mort était due à une balle dans le crâne. L'arme du crime n'était pas très loin du cadavre ; elle avait été laissée au sol.

« Il est mort depuis hier soir. Un membre de sa famille devait lui rendre visite et a découvert son corps. »

En inspectant la maison, T/P trouva le téléphone de la victime. Elle l'alluma et la conversation qu'elle put lire lui fit penser que la victime n'y était pas tout à fait pour rien. Les messages s'étant affichés à l'écran parlaient d'un échange : l'échange d'un androïde contre une grande somme d'argent. T/P se tourna vers le policier androïde qui les aidait dans l'inspection des lieux :

« Aiden, est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Il y a des traces de thirium sur les mains de la victime. Et il y en a d'autres qui mènent jusqu'à la salle de bain ! »

Guidée par Aiden, elle suivait le sang bleu qui était invisible pour ses yeux d'humain. Il menait effectivement jusqu'à la salle de bain, mais à partir de là, il n'y avait plus rien. Seule une serviette traînait dans le lavabo, et elle était elle aussi trempée de sang bleu, précisait le policier androïde.

« Il aurait nettoyé le sang qui coulait de ses bio-composants endommagés, alors... pensa T/P. Merci Aiden. »

Elle se dirigea vers Gavin pour lui faire part de son hypothèse. Étonnamment, il l'écouta avec sérieux.

« J'ai vu que la victime avait conclu un marché avec quelqu'un, qui était d'échanger son androïde contre 2500 dollars. Je pense qu'il a essayé de blesser l'androïde, ou même de le désactiver, d'où les traces de sang bleu sur ses mains et sur le sol. Ce serait pour ça aussi qu'il y a eu des scènes de lutte, ajouta-t-elle. »

Elle pointa du doigt le lampadaire et le siège renversés.

« L'androïde est parti dans la chambre pour prendre le pistolet de George pour lui tirer dessus. Puis il est ensuite parti dans la salle de bain pour nettoyer ses saignements. Il a probablement fui par le jardin.

\- Ça semble possible ouais... Donc la victime essayait de vendre son androïde de manière illégale ?

\- Ouais, et ça semble une fois de plus lié à mon affaire avec Hank et Connor. »

Ils sortirent enfin de la scène de crime. T/P profita de cet air frais qui lui donna un grand bien après l'odeur de mort qu'ils avaient enduré. Les journalistes se précipitèrent vers eux, posant des questions sur tout et n'importe quoi. Les deux se dépêchèrent de s'éloigner des paparazzis. Ces derniers étant maintenant loin derrière, Gavin se tourna vers la lieutenante bien qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés jusqu'à la voiture :

« J'ai remarqué que tu étais blessée... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'ai fait une mauvaise rencontre, répondit-elle en s'arrêtant à son tour.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

\- Ouais, enfin déjà plus qu'hier... J'avais un mal de tête horrible, mais il m'a enfin lâché. »

Il fit quelques pas pour se trouver devant la jeune femme et mit sa main sur le côté de sa tête. De son pouce, il caressa doucement le pansement couvrant la tempe de T/P. Il vint poser un rapide baiser sur la blessure pansée.

« Bisou magique, dit-il en atteignant la voiture. »

Il entra dans celle-ci tandis que la femme fronçait des sourcils, les yeux plissés par l'incompréhension. C'était quoi ça, à l'instant ? Ce fut si rapide qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Rapide mais fait avec beaucoup de douceur. Ça n'était pas du tout le genre de choses que faisait Gavin, mais ce qui venait de se passer était pourtant bien réel.  
  


En fin d'après-midi, Connor et Hank accompagnèrent T/P pour faire les courses. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'il lui arrive de nouveau quelque chose. Surtout que cette fois-ci, elle ne pourrait certainement pas s'échapper.

« T/P, est-ce que vous pouvez m'apprendre à cuisiner ? »

Alors que T/P choisissait des légumes, Connor lui posa cette question. Elle eut un petit rire.

« Évidemment, si tu veux. Je compte faire des lasagnes ce soir, tu m'aides à trouver les ingrédients ?

\- D'accord. »

Au rayon des bières, Hank souriait en voyant leur proximité. Il commençait à bien apprécier le duo qu'ils formaient ensemble. Enfin, Connor avait osé demander à la lieutenante de lui apprendre la cuisine. C'était déjà un grand pas ! Le groupe de policiers se baladait dans le magasin, à la recherche de la nourriture dont ils avaient besoin.

« T/P ! »

Une voix féminine venait d'appeler la demoiselle, qui se retourna aussitôt. La surprise couvrit son visage, tandis que Connor semblait totalement confus.

« Zoé ? C'est toi ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

\- Ça fait vraiment... Super longtemps.

\- Tu m'avais manqué depuis le temps. »

T/P sourit à sa vieille amie, ayant toujours du mal à réaliser que c'est vraiment elle. Elle n'avait pas tant changé depuis les longues années où elles ne s'étaient pas vues. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés, mais elle s'était faite une nouvelle coloration - du vert accompagné de noir pour le dessous de sa chevelure. Ses yeux bleus étaient remplis de joie.

« Qui est ce beau gars, à côté de toi ? Un androïde ? questionna la femme aux cheveux colorés.

\- Oh, c'est Connor, l'androïde le plus performant de CyberLife.

\- Bonjour, Zoé, salua le brun.

\- Eh ben, quelle classe ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on n'avait pas parlé... Mon téléphone est mort durant mon vol en avion et j'ai jamais pu le récupérer.

\- Ton père m'avait raconté, oui. C'est pas grave, j'ai dû changer mon numéro de téléphone de toute façon.

\- Donne-le-moi ! On pourra se parler. T'habites à Detroit ? »

Pendant qu'elles s'échangeaient leurs numéros de téléphone, T/P lui expliqua tous les changements dans sa vie : son déménagement dans la ville, puis chez Hank et Connor, son nouveau lieu de travail... Hank arriva lui aussi et salua la fille. Même si T/P et elle ne s'étaient pas vues pendant des années, elles s'entendaient toujours aussi bien.

« Je t'enverrais un message ce soir, je dois rentrer avant que mon copain ne s'énerve. A plus ! »

Zoé partit finalement en secouant la main.

« C'est votre amie ?

\- Ma meilleure amie. Je suis vraiment contente de l'avoir revue. »

L'expression que T/P abordait fit sourire le brun. Quand ils revinrent chez eux, T/P guida Connor pour couper quelques légumes, pour veiller sur la cuisson et d'autres choses importantes comme celles-ci... Ils finirent par manger leur repas, et ça n'était pas si mal. Même Hank complimenta Connor pour le résultat.

La (C/C) ébouriffa les cheveux bruns de l'androïde tout en le remerciant de son aide. Alors qu'elle et Hank se parlaient, la LED de Connor vira au rouge. Ce geste affectueux avait eu le don de lui faire ressentir quelque chose d'encore plus mystérieux que l'empathie. Un sentiment plaisant auquel il voulait goûter de nouveau.

* * *

**QUESTION :**

**Comment avez-vous pris l'action de Gavin plus tôt dans la journée ?**

**CONSÉQUENCES DE CE CHAPITRE :**

Connor ⬆️⬆️

Gavin ❓❓

Rencontre de ta vieille meilleure amie : nouvelle confidente 🔓


	12. Chapter 12

Pistolet

* * *

Le jour du rendez-vous était arrivé. Il avait été décidé qu'ils se rendraient de nouveau là-bas et arrêteraient les coupables. T/P était perplexe quant à leur plan qui était de se cacher dans l'habitation et de les attendre. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire.

Ils toquèrent à la porte de la maison abandonnée. Il valait mieux s'assurer que personne n'était là. Ils avancèrent de quelques pas. Le parquet qui commençait à se faire vieux grinçait sous leurs pieds. Niveau discrétion, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient gâtés. T/P releva brusquement la tête quand elle entendit un bruit.

« C'était quoi ça ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes près d'elle la regardait, tout aussi confus qu'elle. La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était un salon. Une ancienne cheminée décorait la pièce, dans laquelle il ne restait plus que des meubles couverts de poussière. Un deuxième bruit retentit avant qu'une ombre ne bouge à côté d'eux. Avant même que Hank ne puisse être prêt, il se fit pousser par un homme masqué.

« Hank ! »

Tout à coup, il n'y eut plus qu'une seule personne, mais bien trois. Ils s'étaient visiblement préparés à ce qu'une visite se fasse dans l'habitation. Un homme couvert de piercings fonça sur Connor alors qu'un mec tatoué prit T/P pour cible. Elle esquiva son attaque et lui ficha un coup de pied sec dans la côte. Ça suffit pour que la personne ne lâche une plainte de douleur et ne tombe au sol. Connor luttait contre l'homme aux piercings alors que Hank se défendait comme il le pouvait contre le masqué. La jeune femme fonça vers le vieux et poussa sur le côté son assaillant. Elle se plaça au dessus de lui et lui mit un coup de poing dans la face.

« T/P ! gueula Hank. »

Elle tourna la tête, les yeux grands ouverts. C'était trop tard. Elle venait de recevoir un coup violent dans la joue, laissant sans le vouloir l'homme masqué s'échapper de son emprise. Alors que Connor pensait avoir maîtrisé celui dont il s'occupait, ce dernier lui mit un coup de pied. T/P se battait contre celui qu'elle croyait avoir achevé tout à l'heure. Il était venu se venger pour le choc qu'il avait reçu. Quelques coups par-ci, d'autres par-là. Elle esquivait de justesse les attaques de son adversaire. Les bleus de son récent combat commençaient à faire un certain mal, mais elle continuait de se défendre avec force. Connor s'occupait avec Hank de l'homme percé, mais il leva la tête un court moment pour voir comment s'en sortait T/P avec les deux autres. Elle avait presque terminé avec celui qui était venu se venger, mais quelque chose saisit tout de suite Connor.

« T/P ! DERRIÈRE TOI ! cria-t-il. »

Elle poussa un cri brusquement. T/P venait d'éviter de peu une batte. Connor se magna de mettre les menottes à son adversaire et rejoignit précipitamment la lieutenante pour l'aider. Le tatoué courait à l'étage, suivie par la jeune femme. Connor lança un regard affolé vers elle ; elle continuait de se battre contre son ennemi. Le contre-jour que causait la fenêtre derrière l'homme tatoué gênait sa vue, elle n'arrivait pas à avoir parfaitement ce qu'il comptait faire.

Il ne s'écoula que quelques secondes avant qu'un coup de feu suivi d'un cri ne résonne dans la vieille maison. Le cœur de Connor sembla s'arrêter l'espace d'un instant. Un coup de froid accueillit le corps de Hank. Un silence qui sembla durer une éternité s'installa dans la maison. T/P ? Qu'était-il arrivé à T/P ?

« BORDEL DE MERDE, ÇA BRÛLE ! jura la (C/C). »

Son adversaire resta figé quelques millisecondes, et ce fut assez pour que T/P lui arrache le pistolet des mains.

Elle fit glisser l'arme plus loin puis plaqua celui qu'elle combattait pour enfin l'arrêter. Elle passa rapidement les menottes autour de ses mains. Elle descendit les escaliers en tenant fermement l'épaule du menotté. Les trois agresseurs étaient incapables de fuir maintenant.

Hank avait appelé des renforts et quelques voitures de police étaient déjà garées à l'extérieur de la maison. Le groupe emmena les trois coupables auprès des renforts policiers. Connor vint immédiatement auprès de T/P.

« Tu... Tu n'as pas été touchée ?!

— La balle est passée juste à côté. Ça m'a brûlé la peau, mais rien de plus grave. »

Son pull était effectivement brûlé, laissant découvrir une petite partie de sa peau.

« J'ai eu tellement peur... J'étais terrifié. »

En faisant attention de ne pas toucher sa brûlure, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fortement contre lui. La respiration de Connor était bruyante et irrégulière. Son système tentait de reprendre un état normal, mais c'était impossible pour le moment ; il était bien trop tourmenté pour se détendre. Une personne qui lui tenait à cœur avait frôlé la mort, comment pouvait-il être calme ? Derrière lui, Hank regardait T/P. Il semblait ému, triste d'apercevoir que Connor était aussi touché. Les émotions faisaient tout foirer, c'est ce qu'il avait dit un jour à Connor. Et en effet, il pensait que bientôt Connor reviendrait le voir pour lui parler d'à quel point il se sentait ravagé.

La brûlure de T/P fut soignée, même si elle risquait d'en garder une cicatrice. Elle rassurait parfois Connor, qui lui demandait si elle n'avait pas trop mal. Elle s'était bien rendue compte que l'androïde était toujours plus attentif à propos de son état. Elle craignait qu'il ne s'en fasse trop pour elle. Suite à cet évènement, il avait aussi arrêté de la vouvoyer, ce qui lui faisait plaisir.

La jeune femme reçut un message de Zoé, qui lui demandait des nouvelles. Elles discutèrent toutes les deux pendant quelques heures, pendant que Connor et Hank regardaient la télé près d'elle. Bien sûr, il fallut qu'un sujet d'une extrême importance soit traité : celui de Connor. Zoé l'avait bien remarqué quand elle avait rencontré T/P dans le magasin ; le regard que lui accordait l'androïde était spécial.

« Spécial ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? écrivit la (C/C).

— Tu dois très bien savoir de quoi je parle. Ou bien tu es aveugle. Ou alors il cache bien son jeu. Je suis certaine qu'il te regarde à l'instant. »

A ces mots, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers le concerné. Le brun regardait toujours la télé, mais avant que T/P ne rebaisse la tête pour répondre au message, il tourna les yeux vers elle et lui sourit. Elle le lui rendit puis tapa finalement sur son téléphone.

« Il me regardait pas !

— Mouais... Dans tous les cas, tu dois vraiment être précieuse pour lui.

— J'espère bien, répondit la lieutenante en haussant rapidement les sourcils.

— Et toi alors ? Tu l'aimes bien ? »

T/P se doutait que derrière son écran, Zoé devait avoir un sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle aimait former de nouveaux couples, c'était limite une passion. Et même si elle avait souvent apporté des moments honteux à T/P de cette façon, la lieutenante aimait la voir agir comme cela.

« Je l'aime beaucoup, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit plus que de l'amitié.

— Sérieux ? TSK. Bon bref, je vais te laisser parce que moi je dois aller dormir. T'as vu l'heure. »

Elles se souhaitèrent toutes les deux bonne nuit avant que T/P n'éteigne l'écran de son téléphone. Les questions de Zoé l'avaient tout de même un peu troublé. Elle ne voyait pas Connor comme plus qu'un ami, mais il lui arrivait bien des moments où elle aimait l'observer. Elle avait aussi adopté certaines de ses habitudes sans s'en rendre compte. Elle se rappelait d'une fois où ils se trouvaient dans un ascenseur. Connor jouait avec sa pièce favorite, la faisant rouler sur le bout de ses doigts, la faisant sauter dans les airs pour ensuite la rattraper... T/P l'observait faire, ébahie par l'aisance qu'il avait – pas très difficile quand on est un androïde. Plus tard, Connor l'avait surpris en train d'essayer de faire la même chose pour s'entraîner, ce qui l'amusa beaucoup.

Des gouttes salées inondaient son visage. Sa vue brouillée par les larmes l'empêchaient de voir qui se faisait emporter au loin, mais elle savait très bien au fond d'elle qui était cette personne. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent subitement. La sueur couvrait sa peau. Une chaleur insupportable régnait dans sa chambre - ou bien c'était simplement elle. Elle posa ses pieds sur le sol. Elle avait très envie de vomir. Elle sortit de sa chambre sans faire un bruit et entra dans la salle de bain. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Elle se rinça ensuite la bouche, n'osant même pas regarder son visage dans le miroir. Elle devait être pitoyable. Après avoir atteint la cuisine, elle se servit un verre d'eau fraîche ; elle avait vraiment besoin.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

Derrière elle se trouvait Connor ; il s'était allumé en entendant les bruits. T/P se tourna vers lui après avoir prit une gorgée de son verre.

« Comment tu le sais ?

— Hank en fait parfois et se lève dans la nuit. Je pensais que c'était probablement pareil pour toi.

— Tu penses bien. »

Elle posa son verre sur la table ronde puis baissa les yeux.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? J'suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle.

— Ce n'est rien, T/P. Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? »

* * *

**CHOIX :**

⭕ lui en parler

❌ ne pas lui en parler


	13. Chapter 13

**RÉSULTAT** : lui en parler.

Gelée

* * *

Le visage de T/P sombra un peu. Même si elle comptait lui révéler son rêve, elle avait beaucoup de mal à le faire. Elle se demandait si ça n'était pas trop personnel – elle ne voulait pas le gêner. Elle songea un moment à comment elle allait bien pouvoir lui raconter ce rêve, puis prit finalement la parole :

« Dans mon rêve, il y a avait mon frère Alan... Il se faisait emporter par des gens, mais je ne voyais pas leurs visages. Je pouvais pas bouger, j'étais clouée au sol et paralysée. Je crois... Que ce rêve fait référence à la disparition de mon frère, termina-t-elle.

— La disparition de ton frère ? questionna Connor dans une mine d'incompréhension.

— Oui. Il a disparu alors que je vivais avec lui chez un oncle. C'est en partie pour ça que j'ai décidé de devenir policière, et que je m'occupe des affaires de vols de bio-composants... Parce que je pense que ça pourrait avoir un lien avec sa disparition, marmonna-t-elle. »

Ses lèvres se pressèrent entre elles, signe qu'elle était certainement sur le point de craquer. Connor la prit instantanément dans ses bras. Dans un geste doux, il caressa son dos avec sa main. La jeune femme se réfugia dans son cou, quelques sanglots faisant leur arrivée. Les larmes salées de T/P tombaient et coulaient avec lenteur sur l'imitation de peau de Connor, comme ce que ferait de la pluie s'il se trouvait dehors en un mauvais temps. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, le temps que la lieutenante reprenne son calme. Elle releva la tête vers lui et, par purs réconfort et affection, le brun lui offrit un bisou sur le front.

« Tu penses pouvoir te rendormir ? demanda Connor en lui tenant les épaules.

— O-Oui, je crois...

— Bonne nuit, T/P. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, passe me voir.

— Merci, bonne nuit à toi aussi, lui souhaita T/P en retour. »

Elle fila dans sa chambre. Cette sensation d'avoir besoin de vomir ne la suivait plus depuis quelques minutes, mais c'était à présent un tas de papillons qui se baladaient dans son estomac. Ce qui devait se révéler comme étant une douleur, mais qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Quelque chose de fortement agréable et qui laissa T/P debout dos à sa porte pendant un moment. Après cette bien étrange sensation, dont elle connaissait très bien la signification, elle partit se coucher. Elle nia cette pensée qui lui était parvenue à l'instant où elle avait ressenti cette chose.

Une semaine passa avant qu'ils n'aient de nouveau une mission jugée importante pour leur enquête principale. Les gens malintentionnés, qui venaient avant dans la maison abandonnée, avaient choisi un nouvel endroit pour faire leurs sales affaires. Et il se trouvait devant les yeux des trois policiers.

« Jericho... Ça fait... Tellement longtemps, dit Connor à voix haute pour lui-même. »

T/P le regarda puis tourna son attention sur le grand bateau où s'étaient anciennement cachés les androïdes. Les explosifs avaient touché certaines parties du navire, certes, mais il se trouvait étonnamment toujours à la surface de l'eau. Ils entrèrent dedans et T/P ainsi que Hank découvrirent l'intérieur essentiellement composé de ferrailles. Quelques pas trop brusques, et limite le quart du navire tombait en ruines. La jeune femme pensa que les autres au commissariat étaient bien fous de les emmener dans un endroit pareil. L'eau était rentrée dans la plupart des coins, et des lieux du bateau avaient même été submergés. Chacun de leurs mouvements devaient être pris avec précaution s'ils ne voulaient pas tomber à l'eau ou finir sous des tas de barres en fer.

« Des passants ont apparemment trouvés des bio-composants qui flottaient sur l'eau, à côté du bateau, expliqua Connor en prenant dans ses mains une vieille casquette trouvée par terre.

— Et ils se sont dit que c'était une bonne raison pour nous envoyer ici ? Ils sont fous, grommela T/P en fronçant les sourcils.

— On est d'accord, répondit Hank après avoir ri. »

Beaucoup d'affaires avaient été laissées là, comme des vêtements devenus pouilleux après tout ce temps passé dans le bateau, ou bien des appareils électriques qui étaient vides de batterie depuis bien longtemps. La première et dernière fois que Connor était venu ici, c'était pour arrêter Markus, lorsqu'il était encore une machine obéissante et contrôlée par Amanda. Il avait bien failli être détruit ici, mais il avait réussi à s'échapper – **contrairement à mon histoire dans mon jeu** **hum** , commenta discrètement l'auteur en détournant le regard, toujours déçu de sa propre bêtise...

En cherchant dans les coins, T/P trouva quelques indices. Il y avait par terre des bio-composants.

« Ils datent peut-être de la révolution, dit-elle.

— Non, je les ai analysé et ils ont été déplacés récemment. Leur présence ici n'est pas liée à la révolution. »

T/P hocha la tête puis continua de chercher. Dans un coin, isolé de ses deux partenaires, elle aperçut une légère lumière. Elle avança et découvrit avec stupeur un androïde désactivé et à l'apparence monstrueuse. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait encore une tête ; celle-ci était coupée en deux, et dans le trou qu'elle laissait voir se trouvait des tas d'objets coupants comme des couteaux ou des pics assez imposants. Le robot était dépourvu de yeux et sa bouche avait été remplacée par un vide effrayant.

T/P fit quelques pas en arrière, sa main couvrant sa bouche. Elle avait des soudains haut-le-cœur, un peu trop secouée par l'immondicité qu'on avait fait subir à cet androïde. Cependant, une drôle de sensation lui parvint tout à coup. Celle que l'on avait en n'ayant plus le sol sous nos pieds. L'eau gelée vint heureusement amorcer sa chute. Les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers elle et la sortirent de la flotte. Elle était trempée.

« Merde ! Je caille maintenant. Putain, j'suis tellement conne ! s'écria-t-elle en se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer, en vain.

— Pourquoi t'es tombée ? Fais gaffe où tu marches ! s'exclama Hank.

— J'ai vu un androïde désactivé... Quelqu'un lui a fait des trucs horribles, j'ai reculé de peur et j'suis tombée ! »

Elle montra du doigt le lieu où elle avait fait sa découverte. Connor prit directement l'initiative d'aller voir.

Hank soupira puis frotta les bras de T/P pour éviter qu'elle n'ait trop froid.

« On a fait le tour de toute façon, va te changer vite, sinon tu vas crever de froid dans la voiture, lui conseilla-t-il. »

Il était vrai que le temps aujourd'hui à Detroit n'était pas chaud, et elle risquait de tomber rapidement malade si elle ne retirait pas ses vêtements congelés.

La jeune femme prit une cabine du bateau et sortit de son sac – qui n'avait pas subi la chute, puisqu'elle l'avait mit de côté avant d'inspecter les lieux – quelques vêtements de rechange. Ses dents claquaient déjà entre elles à cause du froid ; elle enviait les androïdes pour ne pas avoir à ressentir ceci.

« Où est partie T/P ? Je dois lui parler.

— Elle est dans cette cabine, dit Hank alors que l'androïde s'y dirigeait déjà. Mais attend, elle est en train de... »

Pas assez rapide, l'idiot d'androïde venait d'ouvrir la porte de la cabine et y aperçut sa coéquipière. Elle avait bientôt fini de se changer, heureusement pour eux, alors Connor ne surprit pas grand-chose hormis le dos de T/P couvert d'un soutif. Par réflexe, la jeune femme serra son nouveau t-shirt contre elle et poussa une exclamation. Immédiatement après avoir ouvert cette porte, le brun s'excusa et la referma, dans une vitesse impressionnante.

Derrière lui, Hank se tenait le front avec la main, dans une expression désespérée.

« Jésus Christ... »

La diode de Connor brillait de rouge alors qu'il venait aux côtés de Hank.

« Je... Je ne voulais pas la surprendre en train de s'habiller... Je n'ai pas fait exprès !

— Je me doute bien, petit con. Écoute ce que j'ai à te dire entièrement la prochaine fois, ça t'évitera peut-être une situation gênante comme ça. »

L'androïde resta à côté de Hank, ne bougeant plus d'un pouce pour éviter de refaire une bêtise. Dans la pénombre du bateau, Connor avait quand même remarqué la cicatrice se trouvant sur la taille de T/P. Elle était assez grande. Il se doutait que ce qui venait de se passer gênerait certainement la (C/C), et il pensait qu'il était _peut-être_ préférable de supprimer cette image de son esprit. Du coin de l'œil, Hank voyait bien que son partenaire doutait et ne savait pas quoi faire, car sa LED était jaune et ne cessait de faire des rondes.

* * *

**Voulez-vous effacer cette image de votre esprit ?**

**Dites-moi aussi pourquoi vous préférez un choix à un autre quand vous avez quelque chose à choisir, ça m'intéresse souvent !  
**

**_(VOUS RÉPONDEZ EN TANT QUE CONNOR, PAS SELON CE QUE VOUS PRÉFÉREZ QU'IL FASSE SI JAMAIS VOUS ÉTIEZ T/P. S'IL VOUS PLAÎT.)_ **

⭕ Oui

❌ Non

**(1431 mots)**

**CONSÉQUENCES DU CHOIX PRÉCÉDENT :**

Connor ⬆️⬆️

T/P ressent un petit quelque chose 🔓

Câlin et bisou de Connor 🔓

Hank ⬆️ **(ami)**


	14. Chapter 14

Longue route

* * *

Cette image ancrée dans sa mémoire lui sembla, d'une certaine manière et il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, importante. Ce détail sur la peau de T/P lui faisait penser que c'était une chose à ne pas oublier, qui servirait plus tard. Il ne toucha donc pas à sa mémoire, bien qu'une partie de lui se demandait si ce qu'il faisait était vraiment acceptable. Il avait quelques doutes. Avec Hank, il attendit donc que la jeune femme ne sorte. Quand elle sortit, il remarqua rapidement son regard fuyant mais ne dit rien. Elle avait très bien entendu son excuse, l'androïde ne voulait pas en rajouter et l'embarrasser davantage. En s'approchant d'eux, Hank retira son manteau et le lui tendit :

« Tiens, je pense que tu cailles bien là. »

Elle le remercia et prit le vêtement pour le placer sur son dos. C'était un manteau d'hiver, et même si ça faisait des années que Hank s'en servait et qu'il commençait à se faire vieux, il résistait toujours durant les temps froids et faisait bien son travail. Ils partirent du navire pour se rendre chez eux. Aller au commissariat d'abord n'allait que mettre T/P dans un état encore pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle prit une douche chaude qu'elle apprécia grandement, tandis que Hank donnait de nouvelles croquettes au saint-bernard. Le chien secouait la queue de gauche à droite, ravi de voir sa nourriture servie. Connor restait immobile, soudain surpris par le vieux qui appelait son prénom.

« Euh, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, oui... Aucun problème, bafouilla le brun. »

Hank fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien. Il devait être perdu, rien de très étonnant ces temps-ci. Même s'il était déviant depuis des mois déjà, il lui restait un tas de choses encore inconnues et qu'il avait à découvrir. Hank jugeait qu'il valait mieux que Connor vienne lui poser ses questions de lui-même, si jamais c'était ce qu'il souhaitait.

Leur journée se termina à 22h au commissariat. Ils étaient complètement crevés, sauf Connor qui ne pouvait évidemment pas ressentir la fatigue. Le repas ne fut qu'un sandwich préparé vite fait bien fait. Ils s'assirent dans le canapé dans le but de regarder la télé.

« J'ai bien envie de me regarder un film, déclara nonchalamment T/P.

\- Comme tu veux, fit Hank après avoir avalé une bouchée de son sandwich. »

Ce que T/P mit à la télé était un très vieux film d'animation japonaise, qu'elle avait toujours adoré. Il avait beau dater, elle passait un moment formidable à l'apprécier de nouveau.

« _Château Ambulant_ , nota Connor un peu pensif.

\- C'est un film du Studio Ghibli. Leurs dessins animés sont merveilleux. »

Connor n'avait jusque-là jamais regarder de film. Il avait vu Hank le faire quelques fois, mais ça ne lui avait pas plus attiré l'attention que ça. Hank était parti se coucher après la moitié du film, bien trop épuisé pour continuer de regarder. Tout le long du long-métrage, différentes émotions secouèrent l'androïde. Il découvrait quelque chose d'absolument nouveau à ses yeux. La fin en fut encore plus saisissante. Un sentiment fort faisait presque vibrer ses bio-composants. A côté de lui, il vit T/P pleurer, tentant de renifler le moins possible pour ne pas déranger les autres - seulement Connor et Sumo, à vrai dire. Les yeux du brun parcoururent le salon, ne sachant pas trop où fixer son regard. Il était touché par les pleurs discrets de T/P. Le film lui avait déjà fait un bel effet, il fallait en plus que T/P ne pleure. Il ne voulait honnêtement que la prendre dans ses bras, mais cela aurait été certainement un peu brusque.

La demoiselle essuya ses larmes, les yeux rougis à cause de ces dernières. Un sourire marquait maintenant son visage, que Connor retint avec attention. Les réactions humaines pouvaient être si contradictoires, parfois.

« Tu as aimé ? demanda-t-elle à Connor.

\- Oui... C'était très émouvant...

\- Certains films peuvent faire ressentir ce genre de choses. »

L'heure affichée sur la télé indiquait une heure du matin. C'était une heure tardive, mais quelque chose retenait T/P de partir se coucher. Le sujet sensible tomba inévitablement à la bouche de la jeune femme, qui n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser malgré le fait que Connor n'en avait pas énoncé un mot depuis que ça s'était passé.

« Ce midi, dans le bateau... Tu as vu quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? lâcha-t-elle en détournant la tête.

\- J'ai vu que tu avais une cicatrice. Je me demandais justement si le fait que je l'ai aperçue te dérange, avoua-t-il dans une petite voix.

\- C'est pas joli à voir. Elle me donne presque la nausée chaque fois que je la vois. Elle vient d'une attaque que j'ai eue, contre un androïde fou. J'ai failli mourir, quand j'y pense... »

Elle souffla du nez sous les yeux bruns et intrigués de Connor.

« Que veux-tu dire par « pas joli à voir » ? osa-t-il poursuivre.

\- Ben, j'sais pas, elle est grande et se remarque hyper facilement si jamais je suis torse nu.

\- Tu ne peux rien y faire. Accepte-la telle qu'elle est. »

T/P scruta Connor et fronça les sourcils.

« C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Tu n'as pas été dégoûté de voir ça ?

\- En quoi je le serais ? Ça n'est qu'une cicatrice, ça n'est pas quelque chose dont tu devrais être honteuse, répliqua l'androïde confus par les paroles de sa partenaire.

\- J'ai toujours une peur incontrôlable de dégoûter les autres d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je crois que c'est même ma plus grande peur, confessa la (C/C). »

Le cœur de T/P se serra, une chaleur venant malgré elle couvrir son visage. Jamais de sa vie on ne lui avait dit une chose de ce genre. Elle se rappelait parfois des regards curieux qui la faisaient se sentir mal à l'aise, bien qu'elle les trouvait compréhensifs. Elles se souvenait des quelques remarques auxquelles elle avait eu le droit, lorsqu'elle avait encore le courage d'aller à la piscine avec d'anciens amis. Connor, lui, ne considérait pas cette cicatrice comme étant une chose qui rendait le corps de T/P moche. Peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'il était un androïde et que ça n'était pas le genre de choses auxquelles il portait attention. Mais même s'il y a avait cette possibilité, la lieutenante était touchée.

« Tes oreilles sont rouges, T/P. Tu es gênée ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mauvais ?

\- Rah, tais-toi un peu... soupira T/P en cachant ses oreilles. »

Cette vision qu'avait Connor le fit sourire. Il la trouvait adorable. Était-ce anormal que son cœur d'androïde ait du mal à battre correctement ? Il avait la nette impression que, chaque fois que quelque chose de _particulier_ se passait avec T/P, son cœur loupait. Il était intrigué par toutes ces nouvelles choses, attiré par les sensations que ces moments lui apportaient. Il en voulait davantage.

« Vous allez à Springfield dès ce soir. Des cas ont été signalés là-bas. D'autres personnes viennent avec vous. Vous avez intérêt à être ici ce soir, à 23 heures. C'est un bus qui vous emmène.

\- Tu pouvais pas nous prévenir plus tôt ? protesta Hank, les bras croisés.

\- Bon, Hank, commence pas à me casser les noix. Tu fais ce que j'vous dis de faire et c'est tout. Vous pouvez sortir. »

La discussion ne fut pas plus longue ; les trois policiers sortirent du bureau de Fowler. Le lieutenant ronchonna quelques remarques incompréhensibles dans sa barbe grise. Le soir même avant l'heure de réunion, ils préparèrent leurs affaires et suite à un rapide trajet en voiture, ils se rendirent au lieu de rendez-vous. Les collègues qui venaient avec eux étaient Chris, Gavin et sa coéquipière habituelle, Tina. Ils montèrent tous dans le bus et s'y installèrent après avoir rangé leurs affaires au dessus des sièges. Environ trois heures de route les attendaient, et T/P sentait que la route s'annoncerait mouvementée, à la vue des personnes les accompagnant. Ce mauvais pressentiment était compréhensif, et son instinct avait bon ; la preuve, trente minutes passèrent et Tina proposait déjà des bières, qu'elle avait précieusement prises avant de partir. Ils rigolaient tous comme s'ils partaient faire la fête, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas. Gavin et Hank se gueulaient dessus par moments, puis ils reprenaient ensuite tous leur envie de faire n'importe quoi. Ils installèrent une petite table au milieu de l'allée, où ils mirent les cartes d'un Uno. Heureusement, le chauffeur avait refusé la proposition de boisson alcoolisée, bien qu'il rigolait à la situation. Sur son siège, T/P s'était tournée pour regarder la partie de Uno en souriant, sa bière à la main. Connor était à genoux sur son siège, comme pourrait le faire un élève qui veut jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui dans le bus ; il observait lui aussi les autres jouer.

T/P se mit à nouveau face au siège qui se trouvait devant sa place et prit son téléphone. Il était minuit. Ils allaient arriver très tard dans la nuit, mais la maison dans laquelle ils allaient séjourner était heureusement déjà louée. Elle aurait apprécié dormir, mais en entendant le boucan que faisaient ses collègues derrière, elle savait que c'était peine perdue. Sur son ordinateur portable, elle mit un film d'aventure policière - comme si elle n'en avait pas déjà assez au quotidien - et cherchait elle-même qui était le coupable. Elle aimait bien faire ceci, parfois. C'était une manière de tester ses capacités de détective quand elle s'ennuyait. Par malheur, après un certain moment, une scène sensuelle apparut sur son écran. Il fallait croire qu'il y en avait dans tous les films, même les plus sérieux. Surtout qu'elles n'avaient parfois - et assez souvent d'ailleurs - aucun intérêt, ce qui agaçait fortement T/P. Les deux personnes du film se galochèrent pendant bien deux minutes, et ce fut déjà assez insupportable pour la jeune femme, au point qu'elle appuya plusieurs fois d'affilée sur son écran pour passer la longue scène de câlineries et d'autres choses pour adultes.

« Que faisaient-ils... ? questionna Connor d'une voix hésitante. »

T/P gloussa, remarquant d'un rapide regard le jaune de la diode de Connor.

« Ils s'apprêtaient à faire l'amour, mais j'ai préféré passer. Un truc que tu fais quand t'es amoureux, ou quand deux personnes ont du désir pour l'un et l'autre.

\- D'accord. »

Le fait que Connor demande une chose de ce genre amusait bien la (C/C), qui garda un sourire durant quelques secondes. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Connor regardait le film avec elle depuis un instant déjà. Le long-métrage n'avait pas duré longtemps, et T/P n'avait pas envie de regarder autre chose. Ceux qui se trouvaient derrière elle et Connor, c'est-à-dire presque tous les autres policiers l'ayant accompagner, s'étaient un peu calmé. Ils ne jouaient plus aux cartes mais continuaient de discuter, riant de temps à autre.

Alors que la lieutenante réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pouvait faire, quelque chose vint se cogner contre sa tête :

« Une claquette... ? »

Le silence avait tout à coup envahi le bus. Plus aucun bruit ne pouvait être entendu, hormis celui du bus roulant sur la route... et celui de quelques personnes se retenant d'éclater de rire. T/P se leva brusquement pour faire face aux autres. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'une fausse sévérité, qu'elle imitait pour leur faire peur - ce qui marchait moyennement. Elle leva la claquette lentement alors que tout le monde la fixait :

« Qui a fait ça ? »

Elle remarqua le sourire suspect de Gavin, qui avait presque le cœur à la limite d'exploser. Tina, à côté de lui, le montra soudainement du doigt.

« C'est lui !

\- Elle ment ! J'ai rien fait.

\- Si ! insista la femme.

\- Mais j'ai pas fait exprès !»

Tout le monde éclata de rire quand la (C/C), dans un sourire taquin, lança la claquette sur lui. Il jeta une plainte tandis que T/P reprit place dans son siège.

Quand leur trajet fut enfin terminé, il faisait nuit noire dehors. Seuls les lampadaires les aidaient à se guider jusqu'à la maison que le commissariat leur avait loué. C'était une maison en bois, plutôt spacieuse étant donné qu'ils étaient nombreux pour un seul lieu de séjour. Une très grande chambre était disponible, ainsi qu'une plus petite ne pouvant accueillir qu'une seule personne. Ce fut Hank qui eut l'honneur de l'avoir, malgré les protestations de Gavin qui n'avait pas mieux à faire que de se plaindre. La grande chambre avait en tout trois lits. Certains ne prirent même pas le temps de s'installer correctement, préférant se coucher directement - Hank et Chris. Ce ne fut pas le cas de T/P qui, après tout ce temps passé dans le bus avec le bruit des autres, n'avait clairement pas la fatigue nécessaire pour pouvoir réussir à s'endormir. Elle sortit un livre et se plaça dans le salon de la maison, qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à celui de chez Hank ; ça la perturbait un peu. La (C/C) ne voulait pas gêner Chris avec la lumière de sa lecture, alors elle préférait venir ici. Les autres étaient quant à eux dans la chambre, à faire quelques bêtises comme ils aimaient les faire.

T/P entendit quelques pas dans le couloir, mais personne ne vint. Peut-être était-ce seulement quelqu'un allant aux toilettes.

« Hank...

\- Putain, j'peux pas dormir en paix ?

\- Excuse-moi, je te parlerai demain alors.

\- Nan, c'est bon, viens. »

Hank se redressa de son lit et alluma la lampe placée sur la table de nuit. Connor vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, les yeux fixés sur une chose invisible. Le vieux leva un sourcil. Que comptait-il lui dire ? Il appréhendait un peu en voyant la tête que fait l'androïde.

« J'ai l'impression que... Quand je suis avec T/P, mon cœur en fait toujours des siennes. Mes lignes de code font des choses si étranges, je ne sais jamais vraiment comment réagir à cause de ça.

\- C'est seulement quand tu es avec elle ? fit Hank.

\- Oui. C'est comme si elle contrôlait mon système, je ne saurais trop comment l'expliquer.

\- Je pense que tu es amoureux, Connor.

\- Amoureux ? »

En une rapide recherche, l'androïde découvrit la définition qu'on accordait généralement à ce mot.

« Tu éprouves de l'amour pour quelqu'un quand tu as beaucoup d'affection envers cette personne, mais que ça n'est pas comme un ami ou quelqu'un que tu considères comme ta famille, expliqua en plus Hank.

\- Je crois que c'est ça, oui. »

Sa LED devint jaune. Un sourire léger couvrit les lèvres de Hank, qui reprit :

« Peut-être qu'elle t'aime aussi. Tu devrais essayer de lui exprimer ce que tu ressens.

\- Ça me semble étrangement difficile à faire, déclara Connor.

\- Ouais, c'est souvent un truc qui nécessite un courage particulier. Montre-lui par des gestes, peut-être qu'elle en fera de même. Tu peux toujours me demander, si jamais tu ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait quand elle est avec toi. »

Hank prit Connor dans ses bras et tapa affectueusement son dos. Son fiston, comme il l'appelait parfois, découvrait des sentiments importants. Il était heureux de le voir évoluer, ça le consolait. Son fils, depuis là-haut, devait être ravi de le voir s'accorder une nouvelle chance dans la vie.

* * *

**QUESTION :**

**Que commenceriez-vous à faire pour montrer vos sentiments à T/P, si vous étiez Connor ?**

**CONSÉQUENCES DU CHOIX PRÉCÉDENT :**

Connor ⬆️

Discussion par rapport à la cicatrice 🔓

T/P révèle l'une de ses plus grandes peurs 🔓


	15. Chapter 15

Une peau faite de plastique

* * *

  
Les paupières de T/P commençaient à se faire de plus en plus lourdes. La fatigue dépassant son envie de lire, elle se leva et retourna en quelques pas dans sa chambre. Tina et Gavin ne dormaient toujours pas, discutant tous les deux de quelque chose que T/P ignorait – et dont elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Connor était placé sur un autre lit, assis en tailleur sur ce dernier. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ce qui fit d'abord penser à T/P qu'il était en veille. Cependant, sa LED jaune indiquait le contraire ; elle faisait des rondes régulières, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose. « Gestes à faire pour montrer qu'on est amoureux » cherchait l'androïde sur Internet, dans son propre esprit. Il n'avait pas du tout entendu son amie entrer dans la chambre. Elle s'assit sur le lit à deux places où été posé Connor, faisant ainsi sursauter le brun. Depuis qu'il était déviant, il était facile de le surprendre.

« Oh pardon, tu réfléchissais à quelque chose ? questionna T/P.

— Non, euh... Enfin si ! J'essayais de trouver un moyen pour coincer les coupables de notre enquête principale. »

La (C/C) plissa des yeux mais ne répliqua pas, même si elle trouvait le comportement de Connor bien étrange. Elle prit quelques vêtements pour prendre une rapide douche dans la salle de bain. Elle revint, vêtue de sa tenue habituelle pour dormir. Sous le regard de Gavin qu'elle ne remarquait pas, elle s'installa dans le lit où était assis Connor et monta la couverture jusqu'à son menton. Le brun qui était donc à côté d'elle vit bien l'air mauvais qu'avait Gavin à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il était certainement énervé de voir que l'androïde serait dans le même lit que T/P pour les prochaines nuits. Quand tout le monde fut enfin couché, l'androïde ferma les yeux et se mit en veille.

La nuit suivante, Hank et ses deux partenaires se rendirent en voiture près d'un magasin de bio-composants. Ils observaient les environs à la recherche d'un suspect, car selon leurs notes, une personne ou un groupe devait venir ici pour voler la boutique. Alors que Hank était sur le point de s'endormir, T/P annonça :

« Là ! Je vois une voiture qui arrête pas de faire des rondes autour du magasin.

— Connor, tu peux voir sa plaque d'immatriculation ? demanda Hank dans un ton las.

— Oui, je la mémorise tout de suite. »

Finalement, la voiture s'en alla. Le suspect s'était peut-être senti observé et avait préféré partir. Le lendemain, grâce à un logiciel, le groupe avait retrouvé le lieu où se trouvait la voiture repérée la veille. L'adresse menait à une maison discrète dans une rue de Springfield. T/P toqua à la porte, que quelqu'un vint ouvrir après une longue minute.

« Bonjour... ?

— Police. On voudrait vous interroger, venez avec nous. »

Le suspect ne chercha même pas à s'échapper, il suivit simplement les trois policiers jusqu'à la voiture. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la police de Springfield, il fut décidé que T/P interrogerait l'inconnu. Grâce à la pression qu'elle mettait à l'homme, ils obtinrent les réponses à la plupart de leurs questions ; ils savaient à présent où se cachait l'organisation, les noms des personnes s'occupant principalement des affaires. Ce qu'ils faisaient était abominable ; ils volaient des bio-composants pour en faire un trafic, mais une fois que l'un de leurs clients avait acheté quelque chose chez eux, l'organisation venait kidnapper leur androïde. Ils faisaient de tous ces robots des expériences inquiétantes, les rendant monstrueux et les torturant pour le plaisir de les faire souffrir – bien que les androïdes ne ressentent pas la douleur. Ils avaient un véritable problème contre les androïdes. Le logo retrouvé sur les dessins faisait bien plus de sens maintenant, et T/P comprenait la présence de cet androïde à l'apparence morbide dans le bateau JERICHO. Un poids s'abattit sur les épaules de la jeune femme, même si elle ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte. En faisant le lien avec les disparitions d'androïdes et celle de son frère, elle pensait qu'il y avait une probabilité à ce que Alan en ait été victime. Elle espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé, et qu'il n'avait pas été vendu illégalement à un pur inconnu. Elle espérait le revoir, le retrouver et pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras.

En sortant du bâtiment de police, Connor remarqua bien l'état inquiétant de T/P. Elle semblait perdue et triste. Il s'approcha d'elle et caressa subtilement son bras. Des frissons parcoururent sa peau, ses yeux (C/Y) considérant la main de Connor.

« Comment ça se fait que ta peau se retire comme ça ? demanda-t-elle en touchant le plastique blanc de sa main.

— ...C'est quelque chose que les androïdes font quand ils ont de l'affection pour quelqu'un. »

Cette réponse fit lentement sourire T/P. La douceur à laquelle Connor lui avait dit ses paroles, elle suffisait à faire battre son cœur quelque peu irrégulièrement. Elle s'éloigna de Connor, laissant place à Hank qui vint taper amicalement le dos du brun.

« C'était bien, elle a l'air d'avoir apprécié. Comment t'as appris ça ?

— J'ai vu que les contacts physiques servaient souvent aux humains pour exprimer leur amour. »

Hank laissa échapper un rire. Plusieurs jours plus tard, ils vinrent à inspecter l'une des quelques cachettes révélées par le coupable qu'ils avaient trouvé. De l'extérieur, le bâtiment n'avait absolument pas une apparence donnant des soupçons. Ça ressemblait à un espèce de centre. A l'accueil, une femme les accueillit. Son regard transperçait celui de Connor. Elle pensait certainement qu'elle avait trouvé un trésor, une nouvelle perle pour leur business illégal. L'androïde en question déclara d'une voix froide qui lui ressemblait bien :

« Nous sommes de la police, nous allons faire un tour des lieux. »

Il terminait sa phrase que d'autres agents entraient déjà dans l'endroit. La mine de la femme fut rapidement bien moins confiante. Elle et ses complices n'avaient de toute façon plus aucune chance de s'échapper. Certains se faisaient déjà arrêter. Le groupe fit le tour des lieux et découvrit toutes sortes d'horreur. Des tas d'androïdes étaient cachés dans les arrière-salles. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, ils avaient été maltraités, ayant subi plusieurs modifications sur leurs corps en plastique. T/P pensait en avoir assez vu dans le bateau la dernière fois, mais voilà qu'il y en avait encore, chacun étant pire que le précédent. T/P et Hank s'occupèrent de quelques malfaiteurs pendant que Connor faisait le tour de cet endroit semblable à un cirque. Ce qu'il découvrit dépassait tout qu'ils auraient pu imaginer : il y avait quelques dizaines d'androïdes enfants, tous enfermés dans des cellules jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rachetés sur des marchés noirs. C'était effrayant. La prison enfin ouverte, tous les jeunes purent sortir. Parmi tous ces enfants, l'attention du brun s'arrêta sur un petit garçon. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et il avait les yeux clairs. Ses joues étaient bombées comme celles d'un lapin, lui donnant un air assez enfantin. Ce visage parmi tant d'autres rappela quelqu'un à Connor. Il avança vers lui rapidement, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse trop vite de son champ de vision :

« Alan ? C'est toi ?

— Comment vous connaissez mon nom ? s'inquiéta le gamin.

— Je suis de la police, je m'appelle Connor. Ta sœur, T/P, je la connais. Je travaille avec elle.

— Quoi ?! Je veux la voir ! »

Le policier l'emmena jusqu'à elle. T/P se crispa en sentant des mains s'accrocher à sa veste. Elle tourna la tête, et elle crut bien que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Son frère, Alan, était collé à elle comme un chat apeuré. Ses yeux étaient bloqués sur sa touffe de cheveux blonds, elle était paralysée. Sa voix tremblait, ne prononçant qu'un mot. Un prénom.

« Alan ?

— T/P ! »

Les larmes vinrent rencontrer les cils de la (C/C), qui s'abaissa pour atteindre le niveau de son frère. Elle le prit subitement dans ses bras, des sanglots incontrôlables fuyant ses lèvres. Elle croyait rêver, et c'était pourtant bien réel. Elle venait de retrouver son petit frère, qui avait disparu depuis des années déjà. Entourant son visage de ses grandes mains, T/P vint déposer un long baiser sur le front de l'enfant. Le blondinet pleurait. De son côté aussi, l'espoir avait commencé à l'échapper. Il supposait qu'il allait finir sa vie ici, ou bien perdu à l'autre bout du monde avec d'autres gens pas très nets. Mais T/P était devant lui à présent.

« J'ai cru ne plus jamais te revoir... Je... Je... Oh bordel. »

T/P n'avait même pas la capacité à parler clairement. Hank souriait face à cette scène qu'il trouvait très émouvante. Il se retenait de lâcher une larme.

« Ça va, Hank ?

— Ouais, ouais, une poussière... »

Le brun n'ajouta rien, laissant seulement paraître un sourire. Il n'avait jamais vu T/P aussi heureuse depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. T/P prit un instant pour se calmer, puis une fois ceci fait, elle prit la main du petit blondinet.

« Comment faire ? On ne peut pas l'emmener avec nous... finit par dire T/P.

— Où est-ce que vous habitiez avant qu'il ne soit porté disparu ? interrogea le vieux.

— Chez notre oncle. Mais c'est un vrai connard. Je... Je ne veux pas qu'il retourne là-bas.

— On part demain, je peux peut-être demander à Lize si elle peut le garder.

— J'espère que ça ne la dérangera pas, murmura T/P. »

Après tant d'émotion, le frère de T/P les accompagna donc dans la maison en bois. Il n'avait aucun endroit où dormir à part ici. Gavin fut surpris en voyant Alan lors du repas.

« Alan ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

— Il était dans la planque qu'on a inspectée aujourd'hui, expliqua Connor.

— Woah. »

Il était bien trop choqué pour insulter Connor qui lui avait répondu à la place de T/P. Le repas rassura beaucoup l'enfant puisque les collègues de la (C/C) lui racontaient des histoires amusantes. Il partit rapidement dormir dans la chambre.

« Il est adorable, commenta Tina.

— Ça faisait vraiment longtemps que j'l'avais pas vu.

— Évidemment idiot, il avait disparu, répondit un peu sèchement T/P. »

Gavin ne répliqua pas à la réponse de T/P – sa réflexion avait effectivement été un peu bête. Quand la nuit vint et que tous étaient en train de dormir, T/P ne trouva de son côté pas le sommeil. Les bras de Morphée n'étaient pas prêts à l'accueillir pour le moment. Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à Alan – elle voulait s'assurer qu'il allait bien –, elle retourna dans son lit et se tourna vers Connor qui lui faisait déjà face. Sa LED était éteinte, signe qu'il était en veille. T/P l'observa quelques secondes avant de se mettre sur le dos. _A quoi je pensais au juste ?_ Elle avait très envie de lui caresser la joue, mais ça n'était clairement pas le moment pour faire un truc pareil.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

Pour une fois, le corps de T/P ne sursauta pas mais ce fut au tour de son cœur de le faire. La voix de Connor dans ce silence lui avait fait une belle surprise. Elle se tourna vers lui et le regardait de nouveau dans le noir. Seule une lumière à l'extérieur l'aidait à repérer les contours de son visage. Sa diode était à moitié cachée dans l'oreiller.

« Non, je crois que ma retrouvaille avec Alan m'a chamboulé au point que le sommeil ne me vient pas.

— Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi heureuse.

— C'est grâce à toi. Si tu ne l'avais pas repéré, je ne l'aurais pas revu. Il aurait certainement été ramené à mon oncle, et ce connard lui aurait fait la vie dure. Merci, Connor. »

Les lèvres de Connor se courbèrent en un léger sourire.

« J'ai lu que les contacts physiques aidaient les humains à s'endormir.

— Euh... Tu es en train de te proposer pour me faire des câlins, là ?

— Je suppose que oui. Je n'aime pas te voir avoir autant de mal à dormir. »

T/P ne répondit pas. Ses paupières se fermèrent et elle s'approcha de quelques centimètres du corps de Connor. Le brun, prenant ça pour un « d'accord », mit son bras autour de la jeune femme. Sa main vint se loger dans sa chevelure (C/C), qu'il caressa avec tendresse. La respiration de T/P était plus bruyante. Connor avait lu plusieurs articles ou livres parlant d'amour, et il savait bien que c'était l'un des signes probables de quelqu'un ressentant de l'amour. Mais il n'en dit rien, il voulait prendre son temps. La proximité qui se rétrécissait lentement entre eux faisait naître en lui un sentiment qu'il appréciait grandement. T/P s'endormit près de Connor.

* * *

**QUESTION (parce que j'aime lire vos avis) :**

**Que pensez-vous de tout ça ?**

**(2120 mots)**


	16. Chapter 16

Résolue

* * *

Le lendemain, les policiers firent leur retour à Detroit. Hank avait envoyé un message à sa sœur pour savoir si elle pouvait s'occuper du petit frère de T/P. Sa réponse fut rassurante pour la jeune femme ; elle accepta avec plaisir. La lieutenante avait beau être en grande partie apaisée, elle devait maintenant se concentrer sur son enquête. Elle savait bien qu'elle touchait bientôt à sa fin. Il leur suffisait d'arrêter pour de bon cette organisation de malheur, et tous ces vols, toutes ces vies gâchées, toutes ces souffrances, prendraient fin.

Dans la salle de réunion, un policier énonçait les preuves qu'ils avaient tous trouvé le long de leur enquête. Ils devaient être une bonne quinzaine de personnes dans la salle, à se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'ils allaient faire. Le dernier objectif était donc de se rendre dans la dernière planque de l'organisation malveillante - qui se trouvait dans Detroit - et de faire arrêter son activité. Les coupables ne formaient qu'un petit groupe, leur mission ne s'annonçait pas très complexe pour le coup. Connor prit la parole, attirant le regard de T/P à côté de lui.

« Ça n'est qu'une groupe de cinq personnes, ça ne nous sera pas difficile de les arrêter. Il nous faut simplement suffisamment de personnes armées, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. »

Une douleur accueillit le bas ventre de la lieutenante lorsqu'elle vit Connor passer sa langue sur ses fines lèvres. Elle fronça les sourcils et détourna la tête vivement. Une grimace d'incompréhension se dessina sur son visage. _C'était quoi ça ?!_ se demanda-t-elle intérieurement, une chaleur montant jusqu'à son visage. Ça n'était pas une chose qu'un androïde faisait, c'était plus l'une des mauvaises habitudes qu'un humain pouvait avoir. Ou bien le genre de gestes que l'on faisait pour montrer son intérêt à quelqu'un, pour le taquiner sans avoir à lui parler. Alors pourquoi Connor venait-il de faire ceci ? Pourquoi il venait de se lécher les lèvres sous les yeux de T/P ? Elle inspira fortement, mettant sa main devant ses yeux. Elle devait se calmer. Peut-être qu'il avait juste adopté la manie d'un humain qu'il connaissait, et la reproduisait simplement. Ça arrivait parfois, sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte. Durant tout le reste de la réunion, elle n'eut plu osé lancer un quelconque regard vers le brun. Elle pouvait bien essayer de penser à autre chose, ça ne changeait en rien le fait que cette image dans son esprit avait réveillé en elle une petite envie. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, l'androïde lui faisait un certain effet - et ce, depuis quelques jours déjà. Son corps, son cœur, étaient portés par un amour pour Connor. Sa meilleure amie Zoé attendait certainement de ses nouvelles. Peut-être était-ce le moment de lui parler.

La police avait prévu l'arrestation des coupables dans l'après-midi. Pendant ce temps, T/P était assise à son bureau et tapait sur l'écran de son mobile. Il semblait que Zoé pouvait ressentir les doutes de T/P depuis chez elle puisqu'elle lui envoya un message avant même que la (C/C) ne lui en écrive un. Son « talent de voyante » (Zoé aimait raconter qu'elle avait ce don depuis le collège) servit pour une fois.

« Salut ! Comment ça se passe ? Alan a pu aller chez la sœur de Hank ? demandait-elle dans son message.

\- Oui, heureusement. Il est mieux chez elle que chez mon oncle complètement malade.

\- Ça me rassure aussi, oui. Et... Autre chose ?

\- Autre chose ? répondit innocemment T/P.

\- Bah avec les autres. Gavin, Connor, tes collègues... Comment ça se passe ? »

T/P leva les yeux vers le bureau de son ancien camarade de lycée, Gavin. Il était assis dans son siège, les pieds posés paresseusement sur son bureau. Quant à Connor, il jouait comme souvent avec sa pièce afin de calibrer ses fonctions. Hank mangeait un donut en naviguant sur sa tablette. C'était en effet très intéressant à savoir pour Zoé.

« Ils vont bien ? Écoute, je pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de choses à dire, répondit finalement T/P après avoir rapidement tapé sur le clavier de son téléphone.

\- Bon T/P, arrête de faire l'ange innocent stp. Je parle d'amour, moi ! Tu n'es pas intéressée par un collègue ? Une collègue ?

\- Argh, tu poses toujours ce genre de questions. Pour être franche, si.

\- Tu me connais, quand même. QUI ÇA ? »

La femme aux cheveux (C/C) osa un regard vers le concerné et soupira.

« Connor. Il est tellement prévenant avec moi, si compréhensif bien que je sois super chiante parfois, à souvent tout garder pour moi tu sais. Il m'a charmé sans même que je m'en rende compte, et j'crois pas qu'il en ait conscience non plus. » Elle marqua une pause, perdue dans ses pensées, puis reprit son écriture : « Il fait de ces trucs parfois, j'ai l'impression de mourir sur place tellement je sais pas quoi faire.

\- Quels genre de trucs ? questionna la meilleure amie de T/P de l'autre côté de son écran.

\- Une caresse sur le bras... Il m'a aidé à m'endormir en me caressant les cheveux lorsqu'on était à Springfield. Sa fausse peau s'est retirée lorsqu'il m'a touché, il m'a dit que ça se faisait quand les androïdes avaient de l'affection pour quelqu'un, mais j'ai aussi cherché sur Internet plus tard dans la journée... Et j'ai lu que ça avait un lien avec l'amour, envoya-t-elle à Zoé. Un androïde fait ça quand il est amoureux, pour partager ses souvenirs à l'autre. Enfin, du coup ça marche évidemment pas sur les humains mais bon... surenchérit la jeune femme.

\- Il serait donc amoureux de toi ? ;)

\- J'ai du mal à y croire, mais j'avoue que cette possibilité me traverse l'esprit de plus en plus. Tout à l'heure, j'étais à une réunion et il s'est léché les lèvres comme le ferait un humain. AUCUN ANDROÏDE NE FAIT UN TRUC PAREIL !

\- C'est suspect, on dirait qu'il veut attirer ton attention. Tu devrais lui en parler peut-être, conseilla Zoé.

\- Je sais pas. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire ? J'crois bien que je suis amoureuse de lui mais... »

Une moitié de minute s'écoula avant que sa meilleure amie ne lui envoie sa réponse :

« Fais-lui comprendre ?

\- Ça fait des années que je suis pas tombée amoureuse et tu sais à quel point j'ai du mal à parler de mes sentiments. Alors lui dire que je l'aime ? Impossible ! répliqua la lieutenante en soufflant du nez.

\- Je suis là, t'inquiète, l'encouragea celle aux cheveux bouclés.

\- Mouais c'est facile pour toi. Bref j'dois te laisser parce que j'ai quand même du travail à faire tu sais. »

T/P éteignit son téléphone et le posa son bureau. Elle croisa instantanément les yeux bruns de Connor, réussissant à nouveau à la mettre dans un état de blocage. Elle se leva en vitesse et fila vers les toilettes. Son besoin de se rafraîchir devenait insupportable. Quelques heures passèrent où Connor tenta de parler à T/P de leurs quelques affaires, mais il n'avait que pour résultats de courtes réponses de sa part. Son attitude inquiétait et affectait le grand brun, qui se rendit auprès de Hank pendant que T/P tapait sur les touches de son terminal.

« Hank... J'ai l'impression qu'elle est distante avec moi, depuis ce midi.

\- Quoi ? Ce que je remarque perso, c'est qu'elle arrête pas de te jeter des coups d'œil depuis quelques heures, soupira le vieux. »

L'heure vint pour eux de se rendre sur le lieu tant attendu. Beaucoup d'autres gens de la police étaient là, armés. L'arrestation se passa comme la dernière fois. Tous les coupables furent menottés et emmenés. Certains tentaient de se dégager, cependant vite rappelés à la raison par les armes tenues par des policiers. Les androïdes, de leur côté, furent libérés. Leur affaire était enfin close. Ce trafic entier d'androïdes était résolu et les victimes de ce drame pouvaient enfin vivre la vie qu'ils souhaitaient. T/P était heureuse de voir cette enquête enfin réglée. Elle avait traversé tant d'aventures depuis le début de cette dernière. Le temps lui avait paru interminable, la plupart de ses journées passées au dessus de son écran à la recherche d'une piste, ses mésaventures dans les rues... Tout ça était enfin terminé. Mais quelque chose restait toujours. Ses nouveaux amis. Elle s'approcha de Hank :

« Merci encore, Hank... Pour m'avoir accepté chez vous.

\- Ça fait un moment déjà que tu es chez nous, t'as pas besoin de me remercier à nouveau, T/P.

\- Je sais mais je tenais quand même à le faire. »

Elle était reconnaissante envers lui et Connor pour ne pas l'avoir laissé dans son pétrin. Elle avait beau paraître débrouillarde et forte aux yeux des autres, elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle aurait fait si ils ne l'avaient pas aidé. Connor parlait avec quelqu'un, alors T/P préféra ne pas venir le déranger.

La fin de leur journée vint finalement, un lourd fardeau ne régnant dorénavant plus sur leurs épaules. Le repas que préparèrent Connor et T/P fut délicieux, et Hank avait remarqué que l'androïde s'était bien amélioré en cuisine depuis que la femme lui enseignait les quelques bases à avoir.  
  
  


Le sommeil était une nouvelle fois introuvable pour T/P. Elle soupira longuement. Posant doucement ses pieds contre le sol froid du couloir, elle se rendait au salon. Elle s'assit dans le canapé et écouta. La pluie se cognait sur le verre des fenêtres, lui donnant un sentiment de sérénité. La lumière que reflétait la lune brillait sur les objets autour d'elle, lui permettant d'observer ce décor qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur depuis longtemps. Sumo n'était pas là, certainement avec Hank dans sa chambre. Elle était presque affalée sur le canapé. Le fait de toujours réfléchir la fatiguait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Elle se demandait bien comment les autres faisaient. Ils semblaient bien plus confiants qu'elle, dans la route qu'ils prenaient, dans ce qu'ils faisaient, dans tout ce qui les entourait... Dans leur vie. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé s'attacher autant à ses deux partenaires de travail. Encore moins tomber amoureuse de l'un d'eux.

« Connor ? fit-elle.

\- Oui ? »

Elle avait entendu l'androïde sortir de sa chambre, bien qu'il avait tenté de se faire discret. Les évènements récents l'incitaient à faire plus attention, veiller à ses arrières en faisant parti également.

« Tu ne dors pas ? murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux pour tenter de le voir. »

Le canapé s'affaissa sous le poids de Connor. T/P tourna la tête vers lui, une expression neutre au visage.

« C'est ce que je faisais. Mais je t'ai entendu sortir de ta chambre, et j'avais justement besoin de ta compagnie...

\- Ma compagnie ? »

La jeune femme leva un sourcil, intriguée.

« J'aime rester avec toi, T/P.

\- Vraiment... ?

\- Oui. Je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir rencontré, ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux. Je ne sais pas si tu ressens la même chose, mais je tenais à te le dire.

\- Moi aussi... J'aime être avec toi. Je voulais d'ailleurs te remercier... » Elle prit sa main, dont la peau se désactiva au toucher : « ...pour quand j'avais besoin d'un endroit où habiter. 'Fin, en fait, merci pour tout. Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. »

La diode de Connor apparut rouge l'espace d'un instant, remplacé ensuite par la couleur jaune. La (C/C) ne voyait pas exactement ce que faisait le brun à côté d'elle, mais elle savait qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas d'un poil, appréciant le bruit régulier des gouttes de pluie tombant sur les vitres et le toit. La main en plastique de Connor vint caresser les cheveux de la jeune femme, qui ferma les yeux pour profiter des frissons que lui procuraient les chatouilles. Elles se stoppèrent après une minute qui sembla bien trop courte pour T/P. Elle rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers le jeune homme. Il semblait égaré dans ses pensées, absent.

« Connor ? l'appela la (C/C) dans une voix légèrement inquiète.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, je... J'hésite juste. »

Elle prit de nouveau sa main, doucement, et la caressa de son pouce. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres ; ce mouvement lui rappelait le jour où elle s'était confiée pour la première fois par rapport à son frère. Les rôles s'inversaient d'une certaine façon.

« A quoi ? A quoi tu hésites ?

\- J'aimerais faire quelque chose mais je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit, admit-il.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose de mal, si ?

\- A vrai dire, je ne pense pas non plus. Hank m'a dit que c'était une chose plutôt mignonne à faire.

\- Fais-le, dans ce cas. »

Les yeux de Connor rencontrèrent ceux de T/P. Une certaine lueur dans le regard de Connor, une lueur qu'elle imaginait impossible chez les androïdes, lui fit penser qu'elle savait déjà. Elle savait déjà ce qu'il souhaitait faire. Leurs mains toujours liées entre elles, il s'approchait avec prudence vers la jeune femme. De ses yeux (C/C), T/P observait le plastique blanc de la main de Connor, qui se répandait plus loin encore, jusqu'à son bras. Comme si plus leur contact se prolongeait, plus l'androïde lui laissait découvrir de son amour pour elle. Son cœur battait la chamade, on pouvait croire qu'il s'apprêtait à exploser. Mais T/P l'aurait amèrement regretté, si ce moment venait à mettre fin. Elle sentait la même chaleur que ce midi lui triturait le bas du ventre. Son souffle était coupé par ce plein d'émotion. En avait-elle envie, elle aussi ? Était-ce qu'elle voulait ?

* * *

**OUI**

**NON**

**(2276 mots)**


	17. Chapter 17

Baiser

* * *

Ses doigts se posèrent sur la joue de Connor. Son regard se coinçait sur les fines lèvres du brun, qu'elle enviait intensément. Le souffle de Connor réchauffait sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux, prête à recevoir ce qu'elle attendait tant. Il était clair que tout le long de la journée, ce désir l'avait rongé. Enfin, les lèvres de l'androïde se posèrent sur les siennes. Une grande douceur échappait de ce baiser. Le cœur de T/P s'emballait de plus belle face à la légère pression qui était venue se poser sur sa bouche. Délicatement, elle vint caresser l'oreille de Connor, puis sa chevelure brune. Elle ignorait si ses caresses lui faisaient un effet. Les androïdes n'étaient certainement pas confectionnés de sorte à ressentir le plaisir de ce genre de gestes. Ils n'avaient pas été créés pour ressentir la douleur, il était donc probable qu'ils ne ressentent pas de plaisir physique non plus. Cette pensée contrariait un peu T/P, qui fronça sans le vouloir les sourcils.

Connor mit fin au tendre baiser et les deux rouvrirent les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas fait attention, mais Connor était maintenant assis sur les cuisses de T/P. Il examina la jeune femme des yeux.

« Tu... Tu as l'air agacée... Je n'aurais pas dû ?

— Non ! s'exclama légèrement T/P. C'est juste... Je me demandais si tu pouvais ressentir les mêmes sensations que les humains, quand je caresse ton oreille par exemple. »

Pour accompagner ses paroles, elle imita de nouveau le geste qu'elle faisait il y a quelques minutes.

« Lors de mon enquête sur la déviance, j'ai découvert que Kamski avait volontairement installé une sorte de virus afin que les androïdes puissent briser leur programme et devenir déviants. Nous pouvons donc ressentir des émotions par rapport à notre situation. Mais je crois qu'un système de « sensations » a aussi été installé, permettant de nous faire simuler le plaisir. J'imagine donc que si tu fais des choses en particulier, je peux peut-être ressentir les mêmes que vous, en tant qu'humains. Ou bien un dérivé.

— Ça m'a l'air compliqué tout ça, commenta la (C/C).

— Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ceci ? demanda Connor.

— Ben... Je trouve tes touchers agréables, mais je préférerais que les miens te fassent le même effet. »

La jeune femme n'osait pas vraiment le dire à voix haute, mais elle voulait que Connor puisse lui aussi avoir de l'excitation et du plaisir.

« Peut-être que si j'augmente la sensibilité de mon corps, il y aura un résultat, suggéra l'androïde.

— Tu peux faire ça ? gloussa-t-elle.

— Oui, mais ça ne me sert normalement jamais.

— C'est pas grave tu sais, t'as pas à te forcer de quoi que ce soit. Tant que... tu es heureux, que le fait d'être avec moi te plaît et te suffit... J'imagine que c'est le principal ? »

Connor, un peu hésitant, vint reposer ses lèvres sur celles de la (C/C). Elle sourit contre la bouche de Connor, se serrant à lui agréablement. Lorsque leur échange prit fin, Connor vint poser sa joue contre l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Connor... Je crois que ça paraît évident maintenant mais... Je t'aime.

— Je ressens la même chose. Ça fait quelques semaines déjà que je me sens étrange près de toi. ...Hank m'a dit que j'étais amoureux de toi. »

Les doigts de T/P parcouraient la peau claire de Connor. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Ses pupilles contemplaient le corps du brun.

« J'aime vraiment tes grains de beauté.

— Mes grains de beauté ?

— Oui, je trouve ça mignon. »

Sa main s'aventurait avec précaution sur l'épiderme de l'androïde. Sa mâchoire, son cou, ses clavicules... Elle cherchait et découvrait, à la recherche d'une probable zone sensible. Elle prenait sa main et plaçait ses lèvres dessus pour lui offrir quelques rapides baisers, scrutant les réactions de Connor.

« Oh ? réagit T/P. »

La LED de Connor s'était colorée de rouge alors que T/P embrasser sa main. Elle répéta son geste plusieurs fois, l'androïde s'agrippant à elle plus fermement.

« Je crois que ça marche... murmura le brun. »

Sa voix était faible dans le creux du cou de T/P. Elle était pleine de vulnérabilité, ce qui fit pincer le cœur de la jeune femme. Connor approcha de nouveau son visage à celui de la (C/C). Ils s'embrassèrent, cependant T/P ne s'attendait pas à sentir la langue du jeune homme passer sur ses lèvres. Ça avait été fait si subtilement et pourtant, T/P sentait toute l'hésitation dans ce que faisait Connor. La douleur de son bas ventre s'intensifia alors qu'elle sortit un petit gémissement de surprise.

« Où tu as appris ça ? dit-elle les sourcils haussés de surprise.

— J'ai vu un film de romance passer, il n'y a pas longtemps. L'un des personnages avaient fait ceci. Ce n'est pas bien ? s'inquiéta Connor.

— Si, si. Ça m'a juste surpris, rit la demoiselle. »

Elle lécha ses propres lèvres par réflexe et fut encore plus étonnée. Elle ne pensait d'abord pas que les androïdes puissent avoir de la salive, et même si ils en avaient, elle se demandait comment celle-ci serait composée. Eh bien, elle avait maintenant sa réponse. La salive de Connor avait étonnamment un goût de sirop, celui qu'elle préférait. Si elle avait su qu'un goût pareil l'attendait, elle aurait possiblement embrassé Connor bien avant cette nuit.

« Ils vont vraiment pensé à tout, CyberLife... »

Le brun sourit légèrement puis retourna dans les bras de son amoureuse.

Quelques temps plus tard, les deux partirent en sortie avec le petit frère de T/P, Alan. Ils passèrent un moment merveilleux et T/P était heureuse d'être si proche de Connor. Ils prenaient leur temps pour avancer dans leur relation. Ils étaient officiellement ensemble. Hank cria presque de joie en apprenant la nouvelle. Zoé, elle, n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était grâce à elle s'ils avaient enfin conclu. L'idée de déménager vint un jour aux pensées de Hank. Avec Connor, T/P et Alan, ils partirent vivre en Europe. Ils voulaient changer un peu d'air, avoir une plus grande maison pour pouvoir vivre tous les quatre avec Sumo.

Ils trouvèrent un travail dans un commissariat de leur ville. Connor n'arrêtait pas d'en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, il s'habituait de plus en plus à la vie quotidienne. Leur nouvelle vie s'annonçait très plaisante, et peut-être même qu'un jour les deux amoureux se marieront.

* * *

**(1063 mots)**

**_FIN_ **

Salut ! Ouais, c'est dur de se dire que c'est terminé... J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu et que vous m'en voulez pas trop pour cette fin (je sais jamais comment terminer mes histoires, c'est fou).

**Si vous avez aimez ma façon d'écrire, j'espère que vous jetterez un coup d'oeil à mes autres histoires, ça serait super de votre part !**


End file.
